Proyecto X-Loud
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Lincoln y sus amigos están a punto de terminar la escuela e irse a la universidad, pero no quieren irse sin dejar sus nombres inmortalizados. Así que los chicos, con la ayuda de algunas de las hermanas del peliblanco, deciden hacer que recuerden sus nombres de la manera mas épica que se les ocurrió: Haciendo la mejor fiesta que haya visto el estado de Michigan.
1. Chapter 1

¡AL BARDO!

* * *

 **Prologo**

Los primeros rayos del sol del alba lograban verse desde el este, eliminando poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche. A lo lejos podían oírse las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía y de los camiones de bomberos, incluso podían verse algunos helicópteros sobrevolando la zona, y no es para menos, aun a esa distancia se escuchaba el griterío de las personas; se veían ciertas partes iluminadas, producto de los pequeños incendios a árboles y casas. Lo que hace tres horas parecía la fiesta más alocada, digna de los dioses del Olimpo, se había convertido lenta pero constantemente en el mayor desastre que hubiera visto Royal Woods en cincuenta años. En el estadio de beisbol de "Los Gallos de Royal Woods" lograban verse varias personas, desperdigadas a lo largo de una sección de las gradas. En el centro de todos había un muchacho joven de cabello blanco, con camisa anaranjada y dientes frontales prominentes llamado Lincoln Loud. Estaba con la mirada agachada, sosteniendo su cabeza, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Dando un gran suspiro levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor.

A su izquierda Clyde estaba acostado en la grada en posición fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo y temblaba. Todo el lado derecho de su cabeza estaba rapado, literalmente no había nada: ni ceja, ni pestaña, y la mitad de su cráneo estaba totalmente afeitado; a un lado de Clyde estaba su hermana Lynn, estaba dormida, o quizás inconsciente, Lincoln no lo sabía con exactitud; sus brazos y piernas colgaban entre los espacios que había entre cada grada.

A su derecha Rusty se ponía un pedazo de hielo en la cabeza debido al golpe que se había dado, y su cabello aun echaba algo de humo en las partes donde se había quemado; a un lado de él, el hermano menor de este, Rocky, estaba sentado con la cabeza de la hermana menor gótica de Lincoln, Lucy, descansando en su regazo mientras acariciaba su negro cabello. Dejando de lado que Lucy también había quedado atrapada en el mundo de la inconsciencia, ambos estaban completamente bien. Lincoln se permitió sonreír un poco al saber que esos dos siempre se cuidarían el uno al otro.

Unas gradas más abajo estaba Kevin acostado, pasando su mano delante de su cara, examinando que no hubiera perdido la vista por el golpe que había recibido en el ojo. Lincoln vio como suspiro de alivio y se llevaba una mano al pecho, suponía que, aunque hinchado, su ojo estaba bien. Las gemelas estaban a los lados, cerca de él, también acostadas. Lola traía puesto el overol de Lana, además de tierra y varios raspones a lo largo de su cara y su cuerpo… Que Dios se apiade de sus almas cuando la joven diva despierte. Lana por otra parte estaba tapada por la chaqueta de cuero de Kevin para cubrirla del fresco de la noche, ya que no traía nada más puesto que el traje de baño favorito de Lola. Antes, cuando Lola tenía seis años y Lincoln once, no le importaba que fuera lo que usara su hermana, pero ahora que Lola tenía doce y Lincoln casi dieciocho, se cuestionaba seriamente por qué una niña pequeña usaría un bikini. Lana también tenía manchas alrededor de la boca, probablemente también en su cuerpo, cuando se vomito encima. El latino le había dicho a Lincoln que no había ningún problema, que su hermana era prioridad, ya después lavaría la chaqueta.

Dejando la tristeza de lado un poco, sonrió al ver a sus amigos, aun después de todas las adversidades que habían pasado, ahí seguían junto a él. Empezó a recordar todas las aventuras y desventuras que habían vivido juntos, agradecía el haber encontrado tales amistades. Escucho unos leves gimoteos detrás de él, su hermanita Lily comenzaba a despertarse. Si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba, y porque estaba real y genuinamente asustado por la seguridad de ella, Lincoln estaba seguro que colgaría a Lisa del árbol más alto que pudiera encontrar en Royal Woods.

 **\- Ya, ya Lily, tranquila. Tu hermano mayor está aquí.**

Al igual que sus demás hermanas presentes, Lily también estaba acostada en la banca. Lincoln la levanto y la sentó en su regazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda, sacándole una sonrisa de confort.

Lily podría tener ya siete años, podría ser mayor a cuando Lisa gano su Premio Nobel; mayor a cuando Lola y Lana provocaban daño y destrucción equivalente a un tornado de clasificación tres; y casi de la misma edad en la que Lucy escribía poemas sobre la muerte, la oscuridad, el más allá y el olvido. Pero Lincoln ciertamente no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de esa tierna bebe que se chupaba el dedo, que dormía con su mantita purpura y que le encantaba pasearse desnuda y lanzarle sus pañales a la cara. Eso y sumado al hecho de que al ir creciendo se comportaba y hacia el escandalo como una niña de su edad, hacían que el peliblanco no pudiera evitar seguir viendo a su hermanita como una bebe.

\- **Lincoln**. – La pequeña rubia abrió un poco los ojos y alzo la cabeza para poder mirar a su hermano.

\- **¿Qué pasa Lily?**

\- **Fue la mejor fiesta a la que he ido. Wooo…** \- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras alzaba el puño en el aire agitándolo suavemente, para después volver a quedarse dormida.

\- **No es como si hubieras ido ya a muchas, pequeña.** – Susurro mientras reía despacio para no despertarla.

Lincoln vio a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos sonriéndole, dándose apoyo silencioso. Rocky, quien seguía acariciando la cabeza de Lucy y no había hablado desde que habían llegado al estadio, habló por fin.

\- **Y, cuando esto se calme… ¿Qué es lo que pasara?**

Clyde se tranquilizó un poco y rápidamente respondió

\- **Pues, si nos va bien, creo que nos mandarían a la correccional de menores hasta que los cuatro seamos mayores de edad, para después calculo entre unos dos o tres años de prisión, además de una deuda que podría extenderse hasta nuestros nietos…** \- Se rasco la barbilla. – **Y en el caso de Kevin, él y su familia serán deportados y la deuda posiblemente se extienda hasta sus tátara-nietos.**

\- **¡ARHG!** – Resoplo el susodicho. - **"¡Puta economía!"**

\- **¿Todo eso si bien nos va?** – Pregunto Rusty preocupado.

\- **No conozco totalmente el sistema judicial.** – El moreno se rasco la barbilla. – **Pero si, todo eso si bien nos va.**

El pelinaranja se había quedado temblando en su posición.

\- **Wow, Clyde. Nunca te había visto así de tranquilo.** – Exclamo el peliblanco sorprendido. – **No te ofendas amigo, pero te he visto romperte por cosas mucho más pequeñas que esto.**

\- **No te preocupes, ninguna ofensa recibida.** – Le respondió con una sonrisa. – **En realidad, estoy esperando a llegar a casa para para ahora si romperme a llorar totalmente mientras me arrastro miserable y patéticamente hacia mis padres rogando perdón.**

Los demás chicos se quedaron escépticos ante las palabras de su amigo durante unos momentos hasta que el aire se llenó de comentarios como "tiene razón", "probablemente haga los mismo", "eso es bastante sensato", etc. Rocky no pudo hacer nada más que soltar una carcajada por las cosas que decían ese cuarteto de tontos. Se acomodaron en los asientos de las gradas mientras veían pasar los camiones de bomberos por la calle a toda velocidad; incluso sobrevolaban helicópteros cisternas, esas naves que transportaban miles de litros de agua para combatir incendios forestales, se dirigían hacia el vecindario de Lincoln.

\- **Oye Clyde. El Dr. López no tendrá un familiar, un amigo o un conocido que sea abogado que este lo suficientemente loco para que nos ayude un poco.** – Pregunto Kevin viendo si podían salir aunque sea un poco del pozo en el que estaban.

\- **Creo recordar que alguna vez menciono que tenía un primo abogado…** \- El latino estaba a punto de hablar cuando Clyde lo interrumpió. – **Pero cuando el Dr. López se enteró de que Lori se iba a casar con Bobby, se cambió de número y se mudó sin dejar rastros.**

\- **¿Y qué tiene que ver que se haya casado la hermana mayor de Lincoln para que se haya mudado?** – Pregunto extrañado. Todos, incluido Rocky, se le quedaron viendo fijamente, Lincoln y Rusty levantando la ceja. Kevin se quedó un instante pensando, hasta que la realización llego a su cerebro. - **¡Oh! Ya, ya; ya entendí. Lo siento, "pregunta tonta".**

Las carcajadas estallaron en los cinco jóvenes que estaban ahí durante un buen rato, habían olvidado a las chicas que estaban durmiendo hasta que varias empezaron a gruñir por el ruido. Las risas se fueron apagando de poco a poco hasta llegar al silencio, Lincoln miro al cielo y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y decir

\- **Solo espero que Lisa este bien.**

* * *

¿como terminaron así los chicos? ¿por que todas las chicas están semi-inconscientes? ¿por que hay camiones de bomberos y helicópteros cisternas? ¿que le paso a Lisa? Estas y muchas dudas mas que se irán aclarando(o tal vez no :v ) mientras esta historia vaya avanzando


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenidos sean todos de nuevo, a este nuevo capitulo de esta historia en la cual me fumo un churro de mota para escribir cada capitulo (de verdad ayuda :v) NUEVE FOLLOWS(en una historia que si tenia planeada de varios capítulos) EN TRES DÍAS! SANTO SEÑOR DEL GUACAMOLE! NO puedo decir mas que ¡GRACIAS!

Bueno, para quienes no lo sepan, estos capítulos, para mi manera general de escribir, son cortos, pero la razón es que es, para dar la situación, explicar algunas cosillas que quiera explicar. Todos tienen su dosis de humor, pero yo se que ustedes, así como yo, lo que quieren ver es el desmadre que se hace en la fiesta. Cuando lleguemos a esa parte, espero poder escribir mis capítulos de moderada cantidad que suelo escribir. Sin nada mas que decir

¡AL BARDO!

* * *

Tocaron a su puerta varias veces, despertándolo de su quinto sueño. Se sentó y se estiro para desperezarse; miro su reloj y eran las cinco en punto de la mañana. Si no fuera porque le avisaron la noche anterior, quizás si se hubiera molestado por levantarlo tan temprano.

\- **Lincoln cariño, levántate para que nos ayudes a cargar las maletas.**

\- **Ya voy mamá.** – Le respondió después de bostezar.

Aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva habitación, aunque hubieran pasado más de dos años, aún seguía acostumbrado al tamaño de la que fue su habitación, el pequeño cuarto de blancos que había sido modificado para su estancias.

"Su habitación" no era tan nueva, ni tan de él; al ir pasando el tiempo, y con las chicas Loud mayores abandonando el nido una a una, cuando Lincoln quedo como el mayor de los hermanos, la familia había reorganizado quien dormía en que cuarto. Lincoln había recibido la que había sido la habitación de Lori y Leni, Lana se había cambiado al cuarto de Luna y Luan, dejando a Lucy y Lola como las dueñas de sus cuartos originales. Lily y Lisa dijeron que realmente así estaban bien, y que no necesitaban entrar al sorteo, por lo que siguieron siendo compañeras de cuarto.

Los cuartos volvían a su organización anterior en épocas vacacionales o cuando una hermana pasaba a visitar durante algún fin de semana. Pero desde que Lori se había casado con Bobby y formado su propio hogar con él; por lo que en las visitas ya no necesitaba quedarse a dormir en la casa, a menos que su marido tuviera que salir y decidiera pasar tiempo con la familia. Cuando Leni los visitaba, en más de una ocasión se encontró con la situación de su hermana pidiéndole que durmiera con ella, para no sentirse sola. Eso le enternecía bastante por lo cual aceptaba; pero a la aspirante a diseñadora de modas frecuentemente se le olvidaba que su nuevo compañero de cuarto era su hermano, un chico, por lo que a menudo sucedían situaciones embarazosas para el peliblanco, y para la rubia cuando se daba cuenta de su error.

Salió del cuarto en pijama porque aún era muy temprano y apenas se veían los primeros rayos de sol matutinos. Bajo las escaleras y fue al cuarto de sus padres, encontrando un gran número de maletas esperando.

\- **Creí que solo se iban el fin de semana, no todo un mes.** – Dijo en broma.

\- **Bueno campeón, no todos los días se cumplen veinticinco años de casados con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.** – Hablo Lynn padre saliendo de la habitación.

\- **Basta cariño.** – Rita le dio un suave golpe a su marido mientras enrojecían sus mejillas, haciendo reír a los varones Loud.

Entre los tres empezaron a acarrear las maletas a enfrente de la casa para esperar el taxi que llevaría a los señores Loud al aeropuerto.

\- **Muy bien hijo escucha.** – Empezó la señora Loud con un tono serio. – **Sabemos que vas a organizar una fiesta en la casa, y tu padre y yo no tenemos ningún problema, en realidad, a nosotros nos encantaban las fiestas…**

\- **y aun lo hacen.** – La interrumpió Lynn Sr.

\- **Y aun lo hacen.** – Rodo los ojos. – **La cuestión es… trata que las cosas no se aloquen tanto como en las fiestas que organizan los Santiago-Casagrande y los Sánchez-Aburto.**

\- **Hey, solo quiero hacer una fiesta, no destruir toda la casa.** – Bromeo el peliblanco.

Todos se empezaron a reír, cuando al fin había llegado el taxi y empezaron a subir el equipaje en el maletero. Ya con todo guardado hicieron las despedidas.

\- **Cuídate campeón.** – Se abrazaron los varones. – **Ya sabes, eres el hombre de la casa, cuídala y a tus hermanas cuídalas también. Regresaremos el Domingo en la noche o el Lunes en la madrugada.**

\- **Claro Papá, no hay problema.**

\- **Ya sabes hijo, llévalas y tráelas de la escuela, trata de que no se duerman tan tarde el día de hoy, que ninguna beba nada más que refresco si es que van a estar abajo, hagan el aseo de la casa, que Lucy y Lisa no se vuelvan a meter al cementerio ni al laboratorio de investigación farmacológica en la noche; que Lana no trate de meter otro cocodrilo al sótano, y llevas a Lola a la inscripción del certamen de la "Señorita Bella Pre-Adolescente" y a Lily a sus clases de ballet mañana en la tarde. Que no se te olvide nada jovencito.** – Termino la señora Loud la larga lista de deberes para Lincoln con una advertencia.

Lincoln se quedó estático, parpadeando rápidamente durante varios segundos por todo lo que le había dicho su madre.

\- **Eh, claro. No lo olvidare, no te preocupes mamá.** – Dijo cuándo salió del estupor. - **¿Algo más?**

\- **Algo más, algo más… ¡Sí! Si hay algo más.** – Exclamo alegre. – **El cuatrimestre de Lynn termino y vendrá una semana a descansar, y la escuela de Luna no tendrá clases ni hoy ni el lunes, por lo que solo estará el fin de semana. Llegaran como en la tarde.**

Lincoln asintió por las noticias, le alegraba un poco que esas dos hermanas vinieran de visita, quizás ayudarían a poner más ambiente en la fiesta. Luego de casi morir asfixiado por el abrazo de su madre, los señores Loud se subieron al vehículo y estaban por partir cuando Lincoln recordó algo.

\- **Casi se me olvida, les mandan felicitaciones por su aniversario Lori, Bobby, los Santiago, los Casagrande, Clyde y los señores McBride, Kevin y su familia, Rusty y Rocky.**

Sus padres sonrieron, lo despidieron con la mano y murmuraron un "gracias" mientras el taxi comenzaba a moverse. Cuando el vehículo desapareció de su vista hizo su camino a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, levanto el puño al aire y dijo:

\- **La operación: Organizar-la-mejor-fiesta-de-la-historia-que-haya-visto-Royal-Woods-que-dejara-nuestros-nombres-marcados-para-siempre-en-la-grandeza-y-buscar-un-nombre-más-corto-para-esta-operación está en marcha.**

...

Lincoln estaba preparando el desayuno para él y sus hermanas, cuando se escucharon los pasos de estas al bajar.

 **\- A ver… Cereal de avena con malvaviscos para Lily, sándwich de mantequilla de maní, jalea y micro-cápsulas de omega tres y seis patentadas por Lisa, cortado en triángulos y sin bordes para Lisa; coctel de frutas con yogurt natural para Lola, bistec término medio con frijoles puercos para Lana… ni idea de cómo tu estomago aguanta algo tan pesado tan temprano.**

Cada una fue pasando y recogiendo su desayuno de las manos de su hermano con un "Gracias Lincoln", Lana solo paso mostrando una gran sonrisa completa sin decir nada más.

\- **Y finalmente…** \- Se detuvo al no ver a Lucy. - **¿Dónde está la emperatriz de la oscuridad que está atrapada en el plano terrenal de los seres vivos?** – Pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados.

\- **Aquí estoy.** – La gótica prácticamente había aparecido detrás de él.

Lincoln grito y salto del susto cayéndose al suelo, desmayándose, además de que había lanzado el desayuno de su hermana.

 **\- Suspiro. El imparable camino del tiempo que nos acerca más y más a nuestro inevitable final demuestra que aun después de tantos años a veces aun soy invisible para esta familia.** – Dijo con voz melancólica.

Puso sus manos al frente y su plato de desayuno cayó en ellas: Panqueques con forma de murciélago, bastante cocidos por fuera pero que sabía que estarían esponjosos por dentro, bañado en un jarabe de frutos rojos con melaza, haciendo que esta estuviera lo suficientemente espesa como para parecer sangre a punto de coagular.

\- **Pero estos simples y banales actos de caridad humana que tú y Rocky muestran me hacen pensar que, aun con nuestra efímera existencia en esta vida, quizás valga la pena disfrutarla. Gracias Lincoln.** – Termino con un tono de voz más alegre y un pequeño sonrojo.

Cinco minutos después aparecía Lincoln en el comedor con su desayuno y una cara de auto-desprecio. Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a comer lentamente.

\- **Lucy te volvió a provocar un infarto en la cocina, ¿verdad?** – Le pregunto Lily.

La falta de respuesta de parte del peliblanco sumado a la ligera sonrisa naciente en el rostro de la gótica fue todo lo que necesitaba como respuesta.

\- **En realidad hermana menor, nuestro hermano mayor no sufre infartos.** – Lisa se acomodó sus lentes para comenzar con su explicación. – **Cuando nuestra hermana sorprende a Lincoln, activa una reacción que provoca que prácticamente el sistema nervioso se desconecte como mecanismo de defensa. Si realmente fueran infartos, lo más probable es que Lincoln hubiera muerto desde la primera vez por el daño al corazón.**

\- **¿Daño al corazón? ¿Qué? ¿Molly, Cristina y Cookie volvieron a rechazar a Lincoln?** – Pregunto Lola entre risas.

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo las cinco chicas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, tanto que Lana había empezado a ahogarse con su desayuno. Entre risas Lola socorrió a su hermana dándole palmadas en la espalda hasta que escupió el pedazo con el que se estaba atragantando, cayéndole al peliblanco en el rostro. Esto solo hizo que las risas crecieran más.

\- **Si, si, muy gracioso. Terminen de comer y de arreglarse, no vaya a hacerse tarde.** – Se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor. Cuando estaba en la sala grito para hacerse oír. - **¡Y que sepan que algún día encontrare a una chica que me acepte con todo lo que implica, y que no le de vergüenza vestirse para una convención de comics!**

Una vez más las cinco hermanas comenzaron a reírse, Lana y Lily se limpiaban las lágrimas.

\- **Pobre hermano mayor.** – Dijo Lily

\- **Eh. A veces Lincoln puede ser muy tonto.** – Dijo Lana

\- **Si eh, mira que varias chicas harían eso y más por el… ¡Y EL TORPE NO SE DA CUENTA!** – Dijo Lola.

\- **Suspiro. Yo les rezo a los espíritus todas las noches durante una hora para ayudarlo a darse cuenta, pero parece que aún no funciona.** – Dijo Lucy.

\- **Hmp, incluso yo que estoy por encima de esos sentimientos banales y que utilizo anteojos con graduación de nueve punto setenta y cinco puedo darme cuenta de los individuos del género femenino que se sienten atraídas por nuestro hermano.** – Lisa soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. – **Si esto sigue su curso de acción, lo más probable es que Lincoln termine sin la descendencia que tanto me gustaría que tuviera.**

Tres de sus cuatro hermanas restantes se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas, Lily incluso tenía la boca abierta, Lucy solo la miraba con su rostro neutro e inexpresivo.

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **¿Tú quieres sobrinos de parte de Lincoln?** – Exclamaron Lana, Lola y Lily al mismo tiempo, incrédulas.

\- **Los quiere para poder estudiar la genética de su albinismo y para experimentar con ellos.** – Hablo Lucy con su voz monótona.

La niña genio de diez años sonrió de una manera perturbadora mientras juntaba los dedos de las manos y hacia ruiditos con su garganta mientras decía

\- **No, no es cierto.**

...

Los seis Loud iban en Vanzilla camino a sus escuelas, con Lincoln como conductor y Lucy como copiloto. El peliblanco venia discutiendo con su hermana brillante.

\- **¡No, no y no! Me niego a que nuestro lugar habitacional sea un sitio de destrucción y depravación.**

\- **¿Destrucción y depravación? Lisa, es una fiesta, bueno quizás se podría ponerse un poco loca…**

\- **¡SI! ¡LOCURA!** – Grito Lana alzando y moviendo el puño en el aire.

\- **… pero no tendría por qué terminar en eso que tú dices. Además, mamá, papá, las demás, y hasta tú aceptaron cuando pedí permiso.**

\- **Porque si recuerdo bien, usaste las palabras "reunión social" cuando lo mencionaste.**

\- **¿Y no te diste cuenta de lo que realmente implicaba? Mam** **á** **y pap** **á** **lo hicieron, y aceptaron. Con condiciones claro está, pero aceptaron.**

\- **Lincoln, es que no entiendes. Esos eventos siempre tienen bebidas neurodepresoras basadas en cebada, caña, agave, centeno, trigo y muchas cosas más; y los adolescentes se las toman como si fueran un vaso de limonada fría una tarde de verano. Yo no quiero un montón de adolescentes inconscientes de sí mismos que beban, coman y prueben lo que sea que les pongas enfrente sin siquiera preguntar, corriendo como salvajes por la…**

Y de pronto Vanzilla había caído en el total silencio. Extrañado por el repentino silencio de Lisa se fijó en el espejo retrovisor. Por medio de él, la vio, observándolo con una sonrisa inquietante, juntando los dedos, incluso la escucho haciendo ruiditos. Lily, quien venia sentada en el mismo asiento que ella, incluso se había alejado un poco de su hermana brillante. Lincoln levanto la ceja por su actitud, pero no le dio más importancia y siguió conduciendo hacia la escuela.

* * *

La casa sin padres. Dos hermanas vienen de visita. ¿Como afectara esto? ¿Que fue lo que hizo Lincoln para que la muda, la chica cuyo nombre creo haber escuchado una vez en la serie, y una de las QT mas adorada por el fandom lo rechazaran tan miserablemente? ¿Por que sus hermanas se rieron de el? ¿Que rayos esta pensando Lisa? Descubranlo(o tal vez no) en el próximo capitulo.

No olvides dejar tu review para saber tu opinión, eso me ayuda bastante :D


	3. Chapter 3

Al final termine actualizando un carajo la historia de League of Legends, dejando un mes sin actualizar esta historia. Siendo honestos, no debería ni de haber escrito, ni de publicar este capitulo; estoy en finales de la universidad, de hecho, debería estar haciendo parte de mi trabajo final. Pero como ya le había dicho a Sammy (Sam the Stormbringer) me sentia realmente sucio de dejar esta historia ahí tirada, y no iba a poder hacer nada si no la actualizaba. Asi que, mientras voy por redbull, paracetamol y una veladora para san judas tadeo para hacer mi trabajo, les dejo este capitulo, medio escueto y queriendo que hubiera abarcado mas, pero bueno ya...

¡AL BARDO!

* * *

Después de haber dejado a sus hermanitas en sus respectivas escuelas, Lincoln se dirigió hacia la Preparatoria de Royal Woods. Dejo estacionada a Vanzilla en el estacionamiento que ya tenía viendo a la van familiar desde hace varios años, y probablemente lo haría por varios años más. Ahí lo estaban esperando sus amigos.

\- **Hey Lincoln - Hola hermano -** _ **"¿Qué onda Linc?"**_ – Lo recibieron Rusty, Clyde y Kevin respectivamente mientras chocaban los puños.

\- **Hola chicos, vamos, hay que entrar de una vez.** – Dijo después de saludar a cada uno.

Entraron a la escuela mientras iban platicando los preparativos para la súper fiesta que tendrían en la noche, riendo y rememorando algunas de las anécdotas que les habían sucedido a lo largo de sus vidas. Sonó el timbre de la escuela, anunciando el inicio de clases. Se separaron para ir cada quien a sus respectivas aulas, y era debido a que, como era el último año, y también dependiendo de las carreras que cada uno tenía pensado ejercer, tenían clases en distintos grupos; pero para fortuna de los cuatro amigos, todos tenían por lo menos una clase donde veían a alguno de los otros tres.

…

Los cuatro chicos se reunieron en unas mesas que había en el patio durante el descanso del almuerzo para seguir hablando.

\- ¡ **Ah! Casi se me olvida chicos.** – Anuncio el peliblanco, consiguiendo la atención de los otros tres. – **Luna y Lynn vendrán a la casa, Luna solo estará aquí hasta el lunes, y el cuatrimestre de Lynn acabo, por lo que vendrá una semana.**

\- **Genial, hace tiempo que no veo a Lynn, y mi hermana estará feliz también.** – El latino comento feliz. – **Y con Luna las cosas se pondrán más alocadas.**

\- **Si, tal vez incluso podríamos pedirle que toque algo ya entrada la fiesta.** – Aporto Clyde.

\- **Lo más seguro es que lo hubiera hecho aunque no se lo pidiéramos.** – Dijo Lincoln riendo, provocando que los demás también empezaran a reír.

Seguían hablando de los preparativos y planeando lo que iban a hacer cuando una chica de piel morena, pecas y cabello negro se acercó al grupo de chicos.

\- **Hey Clyde, Patético, Cabeza de Zanahoria,** _ **"paisano"**_ **.** – Los saludo Ronnie Anne.

\- **Hola Ronnie Ann.** – Le respondieron el saludo los tres primeros.

\- _**"¿Qué onda paisana?"**_ – La saludo el mexicano.

\- **¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que hacían antes de que yo llegara?** – Pregunto sentándose en medio de Kevin y Clyde.

\- **Terminábamos de hacer ajustes al plan para la súper fiesta de esta noche.** – El peli naranja contesto a su pregunta. - **¡SERA EPICA!** – Exclamo alzando los brazos.

\- **Con que una fiesta, ¿eh?** – La morena sonrió. - **¿Y estoy invitada?** – Pregunto levantando la ceja.

\- **¿Pero qué dices Ronalda? Por supuesto que estas invitada.** – Exclamo Kevin mientras ponía el brazo encima de los hombros de la morena y la sacudía.

\- **Es más, toda la escuela está invitada a la mejor fiesta del siglo.** – Rusty volvió a gritar, pero esta vez haciendo que varios estudiantes se le quedara viendo raro al grupo de amigos.

\- **Si, oye, hablando de eso.** – Lincoln se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. – **No quisiera que mi casa termine destruida e incendiada por alguien ajeno a nuestra familia, eso prefiero dejárselo a las familias de los fiesteros…**

Los dos mexicanos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas al mismo tiempo hasta que se fueron apagando gradualmente, después chocaron los puños mientras sonreían.

\- **Por lo que estaba pensando, ¿a quién NO deberíamos invitar? Para…**

 **\- Chandler no.** – Respondieron al mismo tiempo los latinos y el afroamericano con una repentina voz y rostros bastantes serios.

\- **Wow. Ni siquiera lo dudaron al decirlo.** – Dijo Rusty después de dar un silbido.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado, el pelirrojo apareció en el patio, caminando como si fuera el rey de la preparatoria. Paso cerca de la mesa de Lincoln, volteando los ojos hacia ellos, pero mirando especialmente a los tres chicos con piel morena, para después poner una cara de molestia y asco, acto seguido continúo su camino ignorándolos.

\- **¡Que persona tan odiosa!** – Exclamo Clyde

\- **Si no fuera porque tengo amenaza de expulsión a tan poco de acabar la escuela…** \- Ronnie Anne tronaba sus nudillos mientras hablaba con un tono amenazante.

\- **Te juro por Dios que algún día** _ **"le voy a romper su puta madre"**_

Tanto Lincoln como Rusty no habían entendido a lo que se refería el latino. Viendo la cara de desconcierto que tenían ambos, Ronnie Anne les dio una ayudita con una traducción:

\- **Que le va a patear el culo.**

Los dos hicieron un gesto de comprender la explicación y asintieron. Estuvieron platicando los cinco mientras bajaban los humos de los latinos y el afroamericano. Hubo un momento en el que la morena se tuvo que ir, se despidió con la promesa de que estaría en la fiesta en la casa del peliblanco en la noche, dejando así a los cuatro chicos solo de nuevo.

\- **¿Ya están más tranquilos?** – Pregunto Lincoln

\- **Si, ya.** – Respondió Clyde con su usual tono jovial. – **Muchas gracias hermano.**

\- **Muy bien. Entonces, ¿a quién más no deberíamos invitar?** – Pregunto el peli naranja.

\- **Molly, Cookie y Cristina.** – Dijo el peliblanco en un susurro, agachando la cabeza y haciendo una mueca con los labios.

A pesar de haberlo dicho bastante despacio, fue escuchado por sus amigos, provocando un gruñido de exasperación en el trio.

\- **Viejo, ¿de nuevo con eso?** – Pregunto Rusty

\- **¿Pues qué quieres que haga? Me dolió aquí.** – Se sujetó el pecho en un gesto de melodrama exagerado. – **Creo que estoy destinado a morir solo**. – Dijo para después dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

El trio simplemente rodo los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

\- **Lincoln, yo me llevo bien con Cristina, y me dijo que, aun con lo que pasó en quinto grado y lo del rechazo, aun le caes bien, incluso de vez en cuando habla contigo, y no es para pedirte favores.** – Dijo Clyde tratando de subirle los ánimos, pero no funciono.

\- _**"Carnal"**_ **yo me llevo bien con Cookie, y me dijo que de verdad lamenta lo que paso ese día; además, cuando lleva galletas a la escuela, no deja que nadie tome una sino es que ya tomaste tú la primera.** – Kevin aporto su grano de arena, pero tampoco parecía funcionar.

\- **Pues…** \- Dijo dubitativo el peli naranja. – **Yo no me llevo tan bien con Molly, pero ella… no espera, ella si te odia, de hecho, a todos nosotros.** – Dijo soltando una risa escueta.

Los dos morenos se golpearon la cara con las palmas de sus manos.

\- **Ya déjenlo así chicos, de todos modos no le gusto ni le gustare a ninguna chica.** – Dijo lamentándose el albino.

\- _**"Güey"**_ **, casi cada chica que conoces, chica que se comporta raro junto a ti.** – El latino trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón. – **Ya hasta tengo miedo que mis hermanas terminen igual.**

\- **Menciónenme una.**

\- **Uh, ¿pues por dónde empezamos?** – Clyde estaba sonriendo.

 **\- A ver, Ronnie Anne te invita a salir a jugar videojuegos casi tantas veces como las veces que salimos los cuatro, incluso hay veces en las que nos cancelas a nosotros por salir con ella, además de todas las cosas que no sé qué pasaron antes de que llegara.** – Empezó Kevin.

\- **Cuando nos toca ser chaperones en las citas nocturnas de Rocky y Lucy al club de poesía gótica, Haiku siempre se acerca para hablar contigo, olvidándose de que yo existo.** – Le siguió Rusty

\- **Ayudaste a Risas a superar la mudanza de Zack, además, seguido te invita a sus presentaciones de comedia, y tres veces fueron a cenar hamburguesas al terminar.** – Fue el turno de Clyde

\- **Su nombre es Daisy.** – Fue lo único que respondió Lincoln.

\- **¿Ves? Ni siquiera yo sabía eso, y eso que leí su expediente cuando fue el incidente del Sadie Hawkins.** – El moreno no obtuvo otra respuesta.

\- **A ver, otra.** – Rusty se rasco la barbilla mientras pensaba. – **Fuiste la primera opción de Polly cuando necesitaban por lo menos un chico para participar en el torneo de Roller Derby Mixto; además que, dentro del mismo, ella te protegía ferozmente cuando trataban de derribarte.**

\- **Viejo, Tabby te invita a sus ensayos, a conciertos, platicas animadamente con ella… además fue con ella con la que perdieron mutuamente la virgi…**

Lincoln, quien seguía con la cabeza recostada en la mesa sin prestar realmente mucha atención, se levantó rápidamente por el repentino silencio y esa última frase que no había escuchado muy bien. Vio como Clyde y Rusty le cubrían la boca a Kevin con sus manos, incluso este último tenía sus manos encima de las otras, como haciendo fuerza para evitar que algo saliera de ahí. Además de eso, los tres tenían miradas bastante nerviosas y pudo ver como gotas de sudor empezaban a brotar de sus frentes.

\- **Chicos, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Kevin? Es que no alcance a escuchar bien.** – Pregunto el albino ladeando la cabeza con genuina duda.

\- **¡Nada!** – Gritaron al mismo tiempo el moreno y el peli naranja, mientras que el latino negaba con vehemencia.

Lincoln sospechaba que le estaban ocultando algo; lo veía en su nerviosismo que había aumentado bastante en esos instantes. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo más cuando el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo y el comienzo de la segunda tanda de clases sonó. Sin siquiera esperar un segundo, el chico afroamericano tomo las tres mochilas y salieron corriendo, arrastrando al mexicano con ellos. El peliblanco se quedó pensando unos segundos:

 _"¿Qué habrán dicho?" "Creo haber escuchado el nombre de Tabby" "Se habrán enterado de… ¡nah!" "¿Pero qué piensas Lincoln Loud? eso no lo sabe nadie más"_

Restándole importancia comenzó su camino hacia su siguiente clase, cuando un fuerte sonrojo y una diminuta sonrisa invadió su rostro al recordar los hechos ocurridos durante esa fiesta.

* * *

Hay pequeñas subtramas a eventos ocurridos en el pasado en este capitulo, en los próximos también habrá. Después de todo, unos de ellos cuatro es un Loud, y nada normal te puede pasar cuando te juntas con uno de ellos. Quizás algún día que este de buenas me ponga a escribir sobre ellas(o tal vez no)

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo casi un mes sin actualizar -_-' Dios que me siento mal por dejarlo asi, ademas este capitulo iba a abarcar hasta la llegada de Luna y Lynn, pero por el mismo motivo respecto al sin publicar decidi parar hasta donde deje, espero que, al tener ya una idea clara de como se supone que iba a continuar, no tarde mas de una semana en sacar el proximo, ahora si, hasta esa parte que queria dejar. ¡RECEN!

¡AL BARDO!

* * *

Terminadas las clases de ese día para comenzar con el fin de semana, los cuatro chicos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela para subirse en Vanzilla y salir de la escuela.

\- **¿Entonces pasamos por tus hermanas y luego vamos al centro comercial?** – Pregunto Clyde.

\- **Solo por las gemelas y por Lily.** – Dijo Lincoln subiéndose al asiento del conductor. – **Lucy me mandó un mensaje diciendo que fue al club con Rocky…**

\- **Recuerda Lincoln, los padres de la novia pagan la boda.** – Comento Rusty riendo mientras él y Kevin se subían a la van en los primeros asientos de atrás y Clyde como copiloto.

\- **Ah, cierra la boca Rusty.** – Le dijo el peliblanco molesto, haciendo que los demás rieran. – **Y bueno, Lisa también me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se quedaría en dando una conferencia en la universidad.**

\- **¿Una conferencia?** – Pregunto el afroamericano. - **¿Sobre qué?**

\- **No lo sé Clyde, mientras no sea sobre cómo hacer que una persona tenga súper poderes, no tengo mucho interés sobre las cosas que hable Lisa en sus ponencias.** – Le comento Lincoln, haciendo que Clyde se encogiera de hombros.

\- **Bueno, ¿y que estamos esperando?** – Comento el latino asomando la cabeza entre los asientos de adelante. **– Vamos rápido por las** _ **"peques"**_ **y después a comprar las cosas para la fiesta, que el único centro comercial donde nos dejan entrar a nosotros cuatro y a la familia Loud está a cuarenta minutos.**

\- **Tenías que tratar de coquetear con la hija del gerente, ¿verdad?** – Dijo Clyde molesto mirando al peli naranja. – **Mis padres se decepcionaron y me castigaron por primera vez en mi vida… jamás me había sentido tan mal conmigo mismo**. – Su voz sonaba decaída.

\- **¿Cómo iba a saber que era la hija del gerente? El tipo venia vestido como un vago.** – Rusty trataba de defenderse. – **Además, fue Kevin el que hizo explotar los refrigeradores.** – Murmuro molesto.

\- **Pues discúlpame por tratar de salvar tu** _ **"culo"**_ **y el del pobre de Clyde cuando los de seguridad los tenían retenidos después de que golpearas al gerente en la entrepierna.** – Le respondió acaloradamente el latino.

\- **Sera un largo camino.**

Lincoln solo soltó un suspiro molesto, encendió la van familiar y empezó el camino hacia la escuela de sus hermanas para recogerlas, mientras dentro de Vanzilla se llevaba a cabo la tercera guerra mundial, de la cual también era participe.

…

Vanzilla se estaciono enfrente de la primaria de Royal Woods donde el trio de pequeñas rubias estaba esperando la llegada de la camioneta. Cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió, se subieron en la segunda fila de asientos y saludaron.

\- **Hola Lincoln y chicos.** – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las gemelas.

\- **Hola hermanito, hola chicos.** – Dijo inocentemente Lily.

\- **Hola.** – Respondieron secamente los cuatro.

Extrañadas por esa actitud fijaron su vista en los chicos y prestaron atención en sus personas, viendo que todos tenían golpes, arañazos, partes del cuerpo inflamadas, el cabello desarreglado, las playeras de Kevin y Rusty tenían partes rasgadas, y que Clyde tenía bolas de papel ensangrentados en sus orificios nasales.

\- **¿Qué les paso?** – Exclamo el trió de rubias.

Los cuatro inhalaron profundamente y exhalaron para calmarse.

\- **Nada, solo…**

\- **Una pequeña platica…**

\- **Que termino saliéndose…**

\- **Un poco de control…**

Respondieron Lincoln, Rusty, Kevin y Clyde respectivamente.

\- **Si ustedes lo dicen.** – Dijo Lola no muy convencida. Miro a su gemela, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros, después ella imito el gesto y le restó importancia.

\- **Oigan chicas.** – Empezó Clyde. – **Los chicos y yo queremos ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta, pero el único centro comercial donde nos dejan entrar a todos está a…**

\- **¿Para la fiesta?** – Lo interrumpieron las tres al mismo tiempo. - **¿Y qué estamos esperando?**

\- **Bueno, eso fue fácil.** – Dijo Rusty.

Y era que las tres rubias también estaban esperando con ansias la fiesta que organizaban su hermano y sus amigos. Lana y Lily estaban emocionadas por tener algo que parecía ser bastante divertido y entretenido, además tenían el permiso de sus padres de alocarse, al menos un poco de acuerdo a su madre, por lo que no iban a desaprovechar una oportunidad así. Lola en cambio lo veía como una oportunidad; la pequeña diva creía que esa fiesta le ayudaría a subir su popularidad en las redes sociales que desde hacía dos años sus padres les dieron permiso de usar a ella y a su hermana. Por lo que se encargaría de que nada arruinara el gran evento, aunque tuviera que quitar a su hermano y sus amigos de la fiesta y hacerla pasar por suya.

…

Mientras duraba el viaje en Vanzilla Lola había sacado una baraja de póker para pasar el rato. Así fue que ella, Lana, Lily, Rusty y Kevin decidieron jugar unas partidas. O al menos así era para Lola y para Lily, que barrían el piso de la camioneta con los traseros de los otros tres.

\- **¿Y cómo les va chicos?** – Dijo Clyde volteándose en su asiento para poder mirarlos.

\- **Pues te digo que, si estuviéramos apostando dinero, yo y mi descendencia hasta mis tátara-tátara-tataranietos seriamos esclavos personales de Lola, Lily, y sus descendientes.** – Refunfuño el latino.

\- **Tal vez quieras agregarle un tátara mas, cariño.** – Dijo Lola guiñándole un ojo y dándole vuelta a sus cartas, revelando una escalera real de diamantes.

\- **¿¡Pero que rayos!?** – Grito el mexicano, lanzando sus cartas al aire.

Lana solo bufo y dejo sus cartas en el asiento, Rusty aventó sus cartas al asiento y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Lily encogió los hombros y dejo sus cartas sin darle mucha importancia, después de todo, era la segunda que más veces había ganado.

\- _**¡Estoy que me lleva la chin…!**_

\- **¡Lenguaje!** – Le recriminaron Lincoln y Clyde desde el frente.

\- **Lo siento.** – Fue su respuesta después de haber respirado profundamente varias veces.

\- **¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan buena en esto?** – Pregunto el peliblanco desde su lugar como conductor. – **Si no fuera porque Lily ha ganado varias veces y porque Lana puede oler, de alguna manera que desconozco, cuando alguien hace trampa, creería que haces trampa.**

\- **No sabes cómo me duele que pienses eso de mi Lincoln.** – Dijo la princesa con un tono de falsa tristeza mientras recogía y barajeaba con maestría las cartas. – **Esto no es nada más que la práctica y el saber leer a tus oponentes.**

\- **¿Y dónde prácticas y aprendes eso?** – Pregunto el moreno afro de lentes.

\- **Lo siento Clyde pero no puedo revelar esa información, es clasificada**. – Lola vio que Lily estaba a punto de replicar algo, así que rápidamente saco una pequeña barra de chocolate y se la entrego. Lo que sea que hubiera querido decir la más pequeña de los Loud, quedo totalmente olvidado por parte de ella. - **¿Alguien desea jugar una partida más? ¿Qué me dices mi querida Lana?** – Dijo terminando de acomodar las cartas.

\- **No gracias.** – Dijo negando con las manos. – **Mi trasero ya me duele de tantas veces que me lo han pateado hipotéticamente entre tú y Lily.** – Hablaba mientras señalaba su parte posterior.

\- **Mmm… es una lástima. ¿Qué hay de ti Kevin?**

\- **Oh, tu sabes que si querida.**

\- **Excelente.** – La princesa sonrió, para después mirar al peli naranja. - **¿Y tú Rusty?**

\- **Eh… no lo sé.**

\- **¿¡Qué!? ¿Te vas a** _ **"rajar, collón"**_ **?** – Le recrimino el latino.

\- **No, por supuesto que no.** – Le respondió decido. – **Lola, reparte esas cartas.**

\- **Claro que sí.** – Dijo la pequeña diva mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción. – **Supongo que tú también entras ¿verdad Lily?** – Un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo único que obtuvo, ya que la pequeña rubia seguía ocupada comiendo su chocolate.

La partida continúo por varios minutos, hasta que el silencio fue roto por las repentinas carcajadas estruendosas de Lana, eran tanto, que termino en el piso de Vanzilla sosteniéndose el estómago y con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- **Oye Lana ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué paso?** – Pregunto su hermano, confundido por su actitud.

\- **Oh por Dios, es que… es que acabo de recordar algo bastante gracioso.** – Lana estaba tratando de luchar contra la risa para poder hablar. – **Es que dije que mi trasero me dolía de tanto ser pateado, y no pude evitar recordar la vez que mamá saco a patadas de la casa a Rusty y a Kevin cuando la encontraron** **cambiándose en su cuarto.** – Volvió a tirarse al piso riendo.

Todos los demás comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas también al recordar la escena, ya que también estaban presentes cuando sucedió. En cambio el latino y el peli naranja se enrojecieron, cubrieron sus rostros con las manos y se encogieron en sus asientos de la vergüenza que sentían.

\- **¡Lana! ¿Por qué tuviste que recordar eso?** – Dijo el latino bastante abochornado. – **Jamás me habían perseguido con una escoba y sacado a patadas de una casa, creía que eso solo pasaba en las novelas latinoamericanas.**

Eso solo provoco una segunda ola de risas en la van.

\- **Mamá se veía graciosa persiguiéndolos enojada y toda roja de furia.** – Lily reía bastante feliz. - **¿Pero cómo es que termino pasando eso? Nunca lo supe.**

Tanto Rusty como Kevin iban a responder, pero el chico afroamericano se les adelanto.

\- **Íbamos caminando por el pasillo al cuarto de Lincoln con ellos dos detrás de nosotros cuando el suelo empezó a crujir**. – Clyde rememoraba ese momento como si hubiera sucedido ayer. – **Cuando nos volteamos, lo único que alcanzamos a ver fue a los dos cayendo por el piso, cuando nos asomamos por el agujero pudimos ver a ambos totalmente congelados mirando a la señora Loud en ropa interior.**

\- **Tuve que taparle los ojos a Clyde y a mí mismo rápidamente antes de que algo malo pasara.** – Dijo el peliblanco provocando que una nueva oleada de risas comenzara.

\- **Oh, oh, oh, ya que estamos recordando cosas vergonzosas para ellos.** – Lola estaba prácticamente saltando en su asiento de la emoción. - **¿Recuerdan cuando Lisa los transformo en chicas a los cuatro durante un mes y les llego la regla por primera vez?**

Lana y Lily que apenas estaban recuperando el aliento no pudieron evitar volver a estallar a carcajadas, tirándose al piso y pataleando al aire. Incluso mientras reía, Lily hacia rápidas muecas de dolor mientras se sostenía de un costado. Por otro lado, los cuatro chicos estaban poniéndose rojos de la vergüenza.

\- **¿No sé qué era más gracioso, si verlos llorar como bebes o cuando se pusieron sentimentales?** – Pregunto entre risas la menor de todas.

\- **Definitivamente cuando se pusieron sentimentales.** – Acoto Lola

\- **¿Sabes? Hubiera deseado que mamá te castigara a ti y a Lisa hasta que Lily terminara la universidad** – Le dijo Lincoln a su hermana princesa.

\- **Ah, valieron la pena esos tres meses.** – Dijo la rubia fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima.

Lincoln solo gruñía por lo bajo mientras los otros chicos cubrían sus rostros y agachaban la cabeza al seguir escuchando las risas de las hermanas del peliblanco. Pero esa tortura estaba por acabar cuando el conductor aviso que ya habían llegado al centro comercial después de todo ese tiempo de viaje en la carretera.

* * *

No haría referencia a TANTOS eventos que sucedieron en el pasado si yo no tuviera el deseo de escribir sobre ellos, pero debido a que tengo un CHINGO de ideas para este fandom, y los nuevos capítulos no hacen mas que hacer que aparezcan nuevas, a ver si no me saturo yo solo y decido suicidarme por eso.

Por ahora el que si tengo fijo y en la mira de hacer cuando acabe esta historia seria lo de "LinconlxTabby" que se menciono en el capitulo anterior, casi casi mientras escribía esos diálogos apareció en mi mente como sucedería, así que ese seria el primero que haría al terminar Proyecto X-Loud, ya si les gustara y pidieran mas podria hacer los demas que me pidan, estoy para el publico.

Nos vemos pronto(o tal vez no :v )


	5. Chapter 5

Hoy no tengo una frase o dialogo ingenioso, así que...

¡DE CABEZA AL BARDO!

* * *

Llegaron al estacionamiento del supermercado donde Lincoln encontró rápidamente un lugar para estacionarse, salieron de la van y todos comenzaron a estirarse para desentumir las articulaciones.

\- _**¡Ay la reuma!**_ – Se quejaba el latino al estirarse y tronar sus huesos provocando una ligera risa en la rubia más joven.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada del local, platicando animadamente los siete sobre cosas varias, la mayoría relacionadas al evento que sucedería más al rato, cuando Lincoln hizo detener a sus hermanas menores para hablar con ellas.

\- **¿Por qué no se adelantan y miran por ahí algo que les interese?**

\- **¿¡EH!?** – Exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- **¡Pero queremos ir a comprar con ustedes!** – Hablaron las gemelas.

\- **¡Sí! ¿Por qué no podemos acompañarlos?** – Fue el turno de Lily de protestar.

Lincoln suspiro, él sabía que esto podría llegar a suceder, pero tenía la esperanza de no tener que llegar a eso. Saco su billetera del bolsillo y saco noventa dólares los cuales repartió equitativamente entre sus hermanitas, dejando boquiabiertos a sus amigos y a las pequeñas rubias con los ojos brillando tan fuerte como si fueran diamantes.

\- **¡Gracias Lincoln!** – Gritaron al mismo tiempo las pequeñas.

Todas habían empezado a correr hacia el centro comercial, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado, Lincoln tomo a Lily del brazo, deteniéndola; quien lo miraba extrañada con una ceja levantada.

\- **¿Linky?**

\- **Teniente Lily, tengo una misión muy importante para usted.** – Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad.

\- **¡Si Coronel Lincoln!** – Le contesto poniéndose firme y haciendo un saludo militar.

\- **Su misión es vigilar detenidamente a las Cadetes Lola y Lana, además de asegurarse que no se metan en ninguna clase de problema que amerite que nos puedan sacar del establecimiento.** – Acto seguido Lincoln comenzó a quitarse el silbato que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Lori y que se fue entregando a cada Loud siguiente cuando quedaba a cargo de los hermanos, del cuello. Los ojos de la menor del clan Loud se abrieron enormemente al verlo. – **Y como muestra de la autoridad que le estoy otorgando, le hago entrega del silbato oficial de la autoridad, por si llegan a dudar de usted.**

\- **¿¡Enserio lo puedo usar!? ¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡De verdad!?** – Decía mientras saltaba de alegría. Lincoln la miro con la ceja levantada y cruzado de brazos. Cuando Lily se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo, volviendo a ponerse en posición de firmes. – **Eh… quiero decir ¡Sera un honor cumplir con esa tarea señor!**

\- **Tranquila, no pasa nada.** – El peliblanco soltó una pequeña carcajada por la actitud de su hermanita mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ganándose una risilla por parte de la rubia. – **Solo trata de no meterte en problemas tu también.**

La pequeña niña Loud corrió para tratar de alcanzar a sus hermanas con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, mientras el silbato colgaba de su cuello. Clyde, Rusty y Kevin se acercaron a Lincoln viendo la escena extrañados.

\- **¿Y eso por qué fue?** – Pregunto el chico afroamericano.

\- **Tendrá siete años, pero Lily es mucho más madura que las otras dos, además que ya ha separado o detenido a ambas cuando pelean antes de meterse en problemas.** – Fue la respuesta del peliblanco.

\- **¿Y porque les diste dinero para que se fueran?** – Pregunto ahora el peli naranja. – **Si querías que no se metieran en problemas ¿no sería mejor tenerlas cerca para poder vigilarlas?**

\- **Con Lana quizá no haya tanto problema, ya que preferiría ignorarnos; pero déjame responder tu pregunta con otra pregunta.** – Dijo Lincoln con desdén mientras volteaba a ver a Rusty. - **¿De verdad quieres tener cerca una niña chismosa de primera y a una niña de siete años curiosa que pregunta por todo mientras compramos alcohol, cigarrillos, condones y demás cosas?**

Mentalmente comenzó a contar hasta tres; cuando termino la cuenta regresiva vio como los tres chicos sacaron sus billeteras de los bolsillos para sacar cada quien un montoncito de dinero, acto seguido fueron a perseguir a las pequeñas para entregárselos. Lincoln no pudo evitar reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza el comportamiento de sus mejores amigos.

\- **Trio de tontos.** – Dijo mientras se encaminaba al supermercado.

…

\- **Muy bien, ¿Cuánto es el presupuesto de cada uno después de haber sobornado a mis hermanas?** – Pregunto el peliblanco en la entrada del supermercado.

\- **Doscientos cincuenta dólares.** – Respondió Kevin

\- **Doscientos dieciséis.** – Le siguió Rusty

\- **Doscientos ochenta y cinco.** – Dijo Clyde dejando sorprendido a todos.

\- **Y yo tengo doscientos cuarenta dólares, lo que nos da un total de…**

\- **Novecientos noventa y un dólares.** – Respondió el chico afroamericano después de realizar la operación mentalmente.

\- **Carajo.** – Exclamo el peli naranja. – **Nueve dólares más y hubiéramos juntado mil dólares.**

\- **Súmale los trescientos sesenta que les dimos en total a mis hermanas y ahora si puedes maldecir.**

\- **Doble carajo.** – Respondieron todos.

Después de agarrar cada uno un carrito de compras entraron al establecimiento, dirigiéndose primero hacia el departamento de vinos y licores.

\- **¿Qué deberíamos llevar?** – Pregunto Kevin.

 **\- Pues no vamos a tener a alguien preparando bebidas, así que hay que llevar botellas individuales.** – Fue la respuesta del peliblanco.

Acto seguido comenzaron cargar un carrito con cajas de botellas de cerveza, Lincoln y Clyde metieron también cajas con botellitas de vodka preparado; a pesar de las indicaciones del peliblanco, Kevin metió tres botella de tequila y Rusty cinco de ron y dos de whiskey. Pasaron por refrescos y jugos para las hermanas de Lincoln, luego por fueron por un montón de vasos desechables, y bolsas de frituras para comer. Pasaron por el área de juguetería y el latino puso tres pistolas de agua grandes dentro de uno de los carritos, dejando desconcertados a sus amigos.

\- **¿Y eso para qué?** – Le pregunto Clyde.

\- ¡ **Duh! Las llenamos de alcohol y a la persona que quiera le disparamos en la boca. Y más tarde podríamos empapar las blusas de las chicas para que se transparenten.** – Le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. **¡Enserio! ¡Ustedes son** _ **gringos**_ **! Ustedes deberían saber más de este tipo de cosas que yo.**

Lincoln y Clyde se sonrojaron al imaginar lo que podría llegar a pasar si llegaban a hacer eso, no se veían muy seguros por la idea del mexicano; Rusty en cambio lo miraba como si hubiera dicho la clave para la supervivencia humana durante un apocalipsis.

\- **Déjame estrechar tu mano de hombre a hombre y de poeta a poeta.** – Le dijo el peli naranja mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un apretón.

Tanto el peliblanco como el afroamericano soltaron un suspiro mientras negaban con la cabeza, pero lo dejaban pasar. No creían que llevar esos juguetes podría causar demasiados problemas.

Continuaron caminando por el establecimiento viendo que más podrían llegar a necesitar. A pesar que Lincoln le había advertido a sus hermanas que no se metieran en ninguna clase de problemas, ninguno de los cuatro podía evitar el hacer una que otra travesura: Hacer carreras con los carritos, comer de bolsas previamente abiertas que encontraban por ahí a escondidas, molestar un poco a otros compradores, hacer ruidos y tirar eructos y gases por el micrófono, etcétera; sorprendentemente no los atraparon en ningún momento. Todo era risa y diversión hasta que llegaron al área de farmacia y vieron como Rusty corría a agarrar dos cajas de preservativos y se los metía dentro del pantalón.

\- **¡Rusty! ¿¡Qué carajos haces!?** – Le pregunto alarmado el peliblanco.

\- **Es nuestra noche para ser reyes y no pienso pagar por ellos.** – Dijo mientras terminaba de guardarse las cajas y miraba hacia todos lados, asegurándose que nadie lo hubiera visto.

\- _**¡Güey, no mames!**_ **¿Estás loco?** – Le recrimino el latino.

\- **¡Rusty, deja eso!** – Fue el afroamericano.

Empezaron a pelear dejando detrás de ellos una nube de polvo a su alrededor durante unos momentos, hasta que lograron quitarle las cajas y tenerlas entre sus manos, para luego empezar a arrojársela entre ellos tres, entre gritos agudos de asco al recordar donde la había guardado anteriormente el peli naranja. Agarraron varias cajas nuevas y dijeron que los tres pagarían por ellos para que Rusty dejara de quejarse; afortunadamente nadie de seguridad vino a sacarlos, por lo que creyeron que nadie los había visto, haciendo que suspiraran aliviados. Después de ese altercado continuaron haciendo las compras con relativa normalidad.

Rusty les pidió que pasaran al área de ingredientes de cocina, desconcertando tanto a Lincoln como Clyde, mientras que Kevin solo soltaba un suspiro. Cuando llegaron ahí, el peli naranja comenzó a poner varias cosas en un carrito: harina, huevos, leche, levadura, chocolate, etc. No pudiendo con la curiosidad, Lincoln hablo.

\- **Oye viejo ¿Y esto para qué?**

\- **¡Ah! Es que vamos a preparar aquí con mi amigo un pastel de chocolate para la fiesta.** – Dijo Rusty mientras ponía un brazo por encima de los hombros del latino, mientras este solo rodaba los ojos.

\- **¿Un pastel de chocolate? ¿Por qué? O ¿Para qué?** – Pregunto Clyde.

\- **Es un pastel "especial" chicos.** – Dijo en voz baja haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra especial. – **Digamos que tiene un ingrediente especial parecido al orégano, que hace que si las cosas se ponen un poco flojas, les levantara el ánimo a todos los que lo prueben.**

Cuando entendieron a que se refería Rusty, no pudieron evitar dirigir su vista hacia Kevin. Cuando el latino vio las miradas de sus amigos posadas sobre él, se sonrojo y frunció el ceño.

\- **¿Qué? ¿Creen que por ser mexicano se dónde conseguir esa** _ **"chingadera"**_ **? ¡Eso es racista hombre!** – Volteo hacia otro lado y se cruzó de brazos.

\- **¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no, no!** – Trataban de disculparse el peliblanco y moreno mientras negaban con la cabeza y con las manos.

\- **Además, el que la va a conseguir es el.** – Dijo señalando al peli naranja. – **Yo solo voy a preparar el pastel.**

Se disculparon con el latino, y también cuestionaban a Rusty si era seguro y no causaría problemas el usar eso, pero el chico aseguraba que su proveedor era un amigo y no causaría ninguna clase de problemas. Ni Lincoln ni Clyde estaban totalmente seguros de eso, pero no podían hacer nada más que dejarlo pasar por esos momentos. Habían continuado recorriendo los pasillos del supermercado, buscando cualquier cosa que creyeran que necesitarían, llegando a recorrer dos veces más el área de bebidas, que habían terminado llenando completamente tres de los cuatro carritos con muchas cosas, mientras que el último estaba a tres cuartas partes de su capacidad.

\- **¿Crees que nos alcance con esto Linc?** – Le pregunto Clyde al peliblanco mirando toda la mercancía.

\- **Yo creo que sí.** – Dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros. – **Tampoco es como si la mitad de Royal Woods fuera a venir ¿verdad?**

\- **Si tienes razón.** – Le contesto para ambos ponerse a reír.

Mientras hacían la fila para pagar, las demás personas se les quedaban viendo raro por la inmensa cantidad de cosas que habían comprado, siendo más del cincuenta por ciento de los productos bebidas alcohólicas. Terminado de pagar todo salieron del establecimiento donde encontraron a las hermanas del peliblanco esperándolos afuera. Tanto Lola como Lily venían cargando varias bolsas, las de la princesa Loud se veía que era ropa elegante además de algunos accesorios, mientras que las de la más pequeña, según Lily, eran juguetes para fiesta, como prueba de ello, estaban los enormes lentes morados de rejillas con luces parpadeantes que traía puestos. Los cuatros se rieron ante el comportamiento de ambas niñas, sin embargo, había algo que los extraño bastante.

\- **Un momento. ¿De dónde sacaron todo eso?** – Les pregunto Lincoln. – **No creo que en un supermercado vendan esas cosas.**

\- **Mientras corríamos hacia la tienda Lola escucho que hay una Plaza Comercial cerca de aquí, a unas tres cuadras.** – Comenzó con la explicación la menor de las Loud. – **Por lo que sin preguntarnos ni nada comenzó a arrastrarnos a Lana y a mí hacia allá.**

\- **Pero dime Lily.** – Lola puso su voz de aristócrata. - **¿Me van a decir tú y Lana que no fue bueno que las obligara a que me acompañaran?**

\- **Tienes razón.** – Dijo la pequeña después de soltar un suspiro.

\- **No me quejo.** – Dijo la pequeña fontanera encogiéndose de hombros.

La princesa Loud tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al ver que tenía razón. Clyde, Rusty y Kevin miraron extrañados al peliblanco, pidiendo una explicación, a lo que él solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que las dejaran ser y ya. Iban a continuar su camino hacia Vanzilla, cuando se dio cuenta de algo raro con su hermana mecánica.

\- **Lana ¿y tus cosas?** – Le pregunto Lincoln a su hermana. – **¿No compraste nada?**

\- **Claro que compre algo.** – Dijo la rubia con gorra bastante feliz, para luego poner cara de molestia. – **Hasta tuve que pedirles dinero prestado a Lola y Lily.**

- **No olvides que para mí evento tienes que ponerte el vestido que pedí que te compraran querida hermana.** – Le dijo Lola a su gemela mientras pestañeaba rápidamente y ponía una "sonrisa dulce".

\- **Ni que a mí me vas a prestar a Brincos II para poder enseñarle a bailar ballet.** – Dijo la menor de las Loud repitiendo la acción de su hermana mayor, pero siendo está realmente creíble.

Lana apretaba los dientes mientras les sonreía molesta a sus hermanas, cuando estas se alejaron, lograron escuchar a Lana que gruñía y hablaba bajito; apenas pudieron oírla decir "pequeñas brujas manipuladoras". Lincoln y los demás estaban extrañados.

\- **Oye Lana.**

\- **Dime Linc.** – Le respondió más calmada.

\- **Entre los chicos y yo les dimos a cada un total de ciento veinte dólares, pero tu tuviste que pedirles prestado a Lola y Lily.** – Comenzó el peliblanco con su explicación. – **¿Puedo saber que rayos fue lo que compraste que no te alcanzo con el dinero que te dimos?**

\- **Oh… Es una sorpresa para más al rato en la fiesta Lincoln.** – Dijo con entusiasmo y dando saltitos. – **Yo sé que te va a encantar.** – Acto seguido comenzó a correr hacia la van familiar junto a sus hermanas.

\- **¿Qué crees que sea lo que haya comprado?** – Le pregunto Rusty acercándose al peliblanco.

\- **No lo sé, pero, actualmente confió más en ella que en Lola o Lisa.** – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros para empezar a caminar con su carrito, seguido de los demás.

Subieron las cosas a Vanzilla y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la Casa Loud, de nuevo con discusiones, partidas de póquer, frustraciones por las partidas de póquer, recuerdos e historias vergonzosas de todos los ocupantes.

…

Llagaron y se estacionaron frente a la cochera de la Residencia Loud, en cuanto Lincoln apago Vanzilla, sus hermanas salieron corriendo y gritando hacia la casa. El chico Loud y sus amigos se bajaron después, mientras cargaban varias bolsas en sus manos, estaban a punto de subirse al pórtico para pasar por la puerta cuando súbitamente Lincoln hizo que se detuvieran.

\- **Oye viejo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos detienes?** – Le pregunto Clyde.

Lincoln olisqueaba el aire como si fuera una especie de sabueso tratando de descubrir de donde venía el aroma que estaba percibiendo.

\- **Huelo una especie de olor oloroso** *snif* **un olor** *snif* **oloroso** *snif snif* **un olor oloroso.** – Luego abrió grande los ojos con sorpresa y temor. – **Lynn.** – Dijo bastante despacio que casi nadie lo escucho.

\- **¿Qué?** – Preguntaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

\- **¡LYNN!** – Volvió a decirlo, pero ahora gritando.

\- _**¡LUCHA LIBRE!**_

Giraron sus cabezas hacia arriba solo para mirar como un cuerpo femenino menudo y bien tonificado caía de encima del pórtico directamente hacia ellos a una gran velocidad. Ese día seria recordado por todo el vecindario, como el día en el que cuatro niñas pequeñas gritaban, lloraban y suplicaban piedad por sus vidas.

* * *

PERO LPM! Medicina ahora si se puso cabrón.

Nos vemos algún día(o quizás no :v {ya se saben la mecánica} )


	6. Chapter 6

Dos palabras: Puta. Escuela.

¡AL BARDO!

* * *

Luna caminaba por la calle de su vecindario, arrastrando la una pequeña maleta de rueditas mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen con sus audífonos puestos mientras tarareaba la canción que se reproducía en ese momento. Aun con todo el ruido que tenía en sus oídos, pudo escuchar varios gritos de auxilio, de dolor y varios lloriqueos por encima de ellos. Apago su reproductor y se quitó sus audífonos para poder escuchar mejor, fue cuando se dio cuenta que venían de más adelante, prácticamente del patio de su casa, así que camino a paso rápido el tramo que le faltaba para llegar a su hogar fuera de la universidad.

Al llegar a su destino, pudo darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Su hermano Lincoln, Clyde y el hermano del novio de Lucy, Rusty, estaban tirados juntos en el césped del patio, con moretones y raspones por todo el cuerpo, quejándose del dolor en sus personas. Parada a un lado del trio, había una chica con mascara de luchador, a quien rápidamente identifico como su hermana Lynn; la deportista tenía la cabeza de alguien más apresada entre sus muslos. Abrazo la cintura de la persona, y, con un grito de guerra y un impulso de sus piernas, lo levanto, haciéndolo sentarse en sus hombros.

Luna quedo realmente sorprendida cuando vio que la victima de Lynn era Kevin, otro de los amigos de Lincoln. Y no era para menos, ya que, aun siendo dos años menor que ella, era el más alto y pesado del grupo de chicos; pero su hermana pudo cargarlo sin ningún problema aparente.

\- **¡Bombazo Loud!** – Grito Lynn para darle énfasis a su ataque.

Con el peso extra que cargaba, la deportista aun fue capaz de dar un salto hacia arriba y hacia el frente, dejándose caer hacia el suelo. Provocando que el cuerpo del latino impactara con el los otros tres chicos, haciendo que el aire en los pulmones de todos escapara de sus cuerpos. Lynn gritaba y hacia poses, como si fuera ovacionada por un público invisible; aun insatisfecha con su actuación, acomodo a Kevin en fila junto a los demás, quienes prácticamente ya estaban inconscientes, acto seguido se subió al techo de Vanzilla y de un impulso salto hacia los pobres diablos tendidos en el suelo.

\- **¡Estrella Fugaz Loud!** – Grito mientras en el aire daba una mortal hacia atrás con sus brazos en la espalda y las piernas recogidas.

Luna no era una experta en lucha libre, pero tenía la sensación de que ese movimiento no iba a terminar bien para nadie. Pensamiento que termino siendo realidad cuando había impactado contra los chicos de una manera un poco brusca; pero definitivamente la peor parte se los habían llevado Lincoln y los demás, ya que Lynn había golpeado las pobres "joyas de la familia" de todos con su cabeza, codos, rodillas y pies cuando aterrizo sobre ellos. Incluso la rockera hizo un gesto de dolor y se cubrió su entrepierna de tan solo ver esa escena. La deportista agarro los cuatro pares de piernas, y con algo de dolor y dificultad las levanto hasta que quedaran hacia arriba.

\- **¡Lana! ¡Has la cuenta, rápido!** – Le grito Lynn a la rubia con gorra.

Luna no había visto que Lola, Lana y Lily estaban observando toda la masacre desde la puerta de la casa hasta que Lynn le hablo a la gemela de gorra. La niña de doce años fue corriendo hasta donde estaban sus hermanos mayores y los amigos de Lincoln, para después lanzarse de clavado al suelo para darle más drama y realismo, y comenzar a contar mientras le daba golpes al piso con cada conteo.

\- **1… 2…3… ¡Se acabó!** – Grito Lana para hacerle señas a sus hermanas, acto seguido, Lily toco una campana que tenía en sus manos. – **La ganadora, y aun campeona, ¡LYNN LUNATICA!** – Anuncio mientras ayudaba a la deportista a levantarse.

\- **¡WUJU! ¡SI!** – Celebraba la castaña levantando los brazos al aire. – **Eso les enseñara a no meterse con la reina del cuadrilátero.** – Se mofaba de los chicos que continuaban en el suelo, ajenos a sus palabras.

\- **Rayos, chica ¿acaso no vez que los pobres diablos están inconscientes?** – Hablo por primera vez Luna, haciéndose notar entre sus hermanas que no la habían visto llegar.

\- **¡Luna!** – Gritaron alegremente las cuatro chicas de ver a su hermana mayor.

La rockera apenas iba a decir algo cuando fue embestida por sorpresa por un cometa purpura y rubio; Luna había sido totalmente tirada al suelo por la fuerza del choque de Lily. Con algo de dolor levanto la cabeza para ver el cuerpecito de su hermanita pegado al suyo con el rostro escondido en su abdomen. Lentamente levanto la cabeza para mirar a su hermana y Luna no pudo evitar soltar un ligero "awww" de lo tierno que se veía Lily.

\- **Hola Lily.** – Le dijo dulcemente. – **Parece que extrañaste a tu hermana mayor ¿no es así?** – Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- **¡Luna! ¡Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú, eres tú, eres tú!** – Decía muy emocionada la menor de las Loud.

Las demás chicas habían llegado corriendo con ella, Lynn le ofreció la mano para levantarse, la cual acepto. Ya que estaba totalmente de pie, fue atrapada en un abrazo grupal por parte de las pequeñas y choco los puños con su hermana deportista.

\- **No sabía que también ibas a venir.** – Le dijo Lynn después de ayudarla a levantarse. - **¿Va a venir alguien más?**

\- **No lo creo chica. Mi escuela no tuvo clases hoy, ni tampoco tendrá el lunes, por lo que le dije a mamá que si podía venir y acepto.** – Respondió su duda encogiéndose de hombros. – **Además me dijo que servía y cuidábamos la casa y a los chicos, que Lincoln y los demás quieren hacer una fiesta.**

\- **Bueno, eso explica el montón de cosas que compraron y porque las cuidaban aunque se les fuera la vida en ello.** – Dijo la deportista poniendo las manos en sus caderas mientras se acercaba a la parte trasera de Vanzilla.

Luna se acercó junto con Lynn y sus demás hermanas para ver el botín que tenían los chicos ahí, dejando a las dos mayores sorprendidas.

\- **¡Por los calzoncillos de Mick Swagger!** – Grito Luna, impresionada por las cantidades de alcohol que tenían allá atrás.

\- ¿ **Qué acaso quieren repetir los que hacen las familias de Ronnie Anne y Kevin los 15 de Septiembre?** – Pregunto la deportista, quien también estaba asombrada.

Lynn iba a hacer otro comentario cuando se quejó de dolor por el golpe que había recibido antes por caer mal sobre Lincoln y los demás. Luna se dio cuenta de esto y le hablo.

\- **Ve adentro Lynn, y descansa un poco, hasta yo sé que te lastimaste al aterrizar.** – Le dijo a su hermana deportista mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro. **– Yo despierto a los chicos y les ayudare a meter las cosas a la casa.**

\- **Esta bien, eso hare.** – Le respondió su hermana deportista. – **Gracias Luna.**

\- **Y ustedes tres ayúdenla y asegúrense de que de verdad descanse.**

\- **Entendido.** – Respondieron al unísono las pequeñas rubias para ir a auxiliar a su hermana.

Mientras las demás se iban, Luna se acercó a los cuerpos de los chicos que estaban regados por el suelo. Intento hablarles, moverlos con su pie, chasquear los dedos enfrente de sus caras y darles leves bofetadas, pero ninguno parecía reaccionar a sus acciones.

" _Wow, sí que les dio duro ¿verdad?"_

Sopesando alguna otra opción, su mente se ilumino y salió corriendo hacia la casa, ahí saco una cubeta y la lleno con agua, además de ponerle varios cubos de hielo. Cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente fría, volvió a salir hacia el frente de su hogar. Se puso en posición a un lado de ellos y les arrojo el balde con agua. Como por arte de magia todos se despertaron de golpe, incluso Clyde y Kevin habían comenzado a toser ya que debido a la posición en que estaban y el cómo Luna arrojo el agua, les entro un poco por la nariz.

\- **¿Alguien anoto la placa del camión?** – Dijo el latino mientras se sentaba en el suelo

\- **Creí que estaba muerto, juro que vi lo que cuentan de la luz al final del túnel.** – Fue el turno del afroamericano mientras repetía la misma acción.

\- **Vi mi vida frente a mis ojos.** – Fue el turno del peli naranja. – **Fue una buena vida.**

\- **Solo tenemos diecisiete años Rusty.** – El último en sentarse fue Lincoln.

\- **Dije buena, no larga.** – Fue la respuesta de Rusty, provocando una ligera risa entre sus compañeros.

\- **Venga chicos, no creo que quieran estar en el suelo todo el día.** – Fueron las palabras de la rockera para hacerse notar, ya que parecía que aún no había sido notada.

Luna ayudo a los chicos a levantarse para después recibir un abrazo por parte de Lincoln, sin importarle que estuviera mojado, y chocar los puños con Clyde, Rusty y Kevin.

\- **Me da gusto verte Luna.** – Comento Lincoln después de soltar a Luna.

\- **Y a mí también me da gusto hermanito.** – Luna le revolvió el cabello a su hermano como cuando era un niño todavía. – **Y por el hecho de que Lynn aún les permitió seguir respirando a los cuatros, supongo que ella aún no sabe que las chicas que hicieron que su ex-novio terminara con ella, eran en realidad ustedes disfrazados.** – Les dijo mirando a todos mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera.

Los cuatro chicos empezaron a reír como si Luna hubiera dicho la broma más graciosa del universo, provocando que la chica musical enarcara una ceja y los mirara con duda.

\- **Nah…**

\- **De enterarse…**

\- **No nos asesinaría…**

\- **Nos haría desear muertos.**

Comentaron Kevin, Rusty, Clyde y Lincoln respectivamente referente al comentario de Luna, a lo cual la susodicha no pudo más que darles la razón; de ser ella les haría ver el infierno en la tierra si le hubieran hecho lo mismo, aunque aquella vez era por el bien de Lynn.

\- **Si, probablemente tengan razón.** – Les contesto después de soltar una pequeña risa. – **Muy bien compañeros, que tal si les ayudo a llevar sus cosas adentro mientras me cuentan que eso de una fiesta que me comento mamá ¿les parece?**

Los cuatro chicos se sorprendieron de Luna supiera sus planes para esa noche, pero el gesto amable y la sonrisa en el rostro de la rockera les hizo creer que no había ningún problema realmente; todos aceptaron la propuesta y se dirigieron a Vanzilla para recoger las cosas. Por otra parte, Luna tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no tirarse al suelo y destornillarse de risa al ver a su hermano y sus amigos caminar como pingüinos, probablemente por el golpe que habían recibido por parte de su hermana deportista.

…

Estuvieron un rato platicando entre todos, contando anécdotas que les sucedieran en sus respectivas escuelas últimamente, y el por qué y los planes que tenían para la fiesta. Aunque tanto Lynn como Luna creyeron que eran motivos buenos, demostraron su preocupación por que las cosas fueran a salirse de control, debido a sus propias experiencias en la Universidad, y todo pudiera terminar en desastre, pero fueron rápidamente tranquilizadas por los chicos, alegando que habían planeado todo: Cuantos iban a ir, lo que iba a durar, en que parte seria. Las mayores no se veían muy convencidas, pero decidieron no decirles nada.

" _Quizás sea buena idea preguntarle a Chunk si puede venir a ayudar"_ Pensaba Luna

" _Tal vez saque algunos bates… solo por seguridad"_ Fue lo que decía Lynn en su mente.

Siguieron platicando animadamente por unos diez minutos cuando los chicos que no eran Louds se levantaron de sus asientos.

\- **Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos señoritas.** – Dijo Rusty después de levantarse del sofá. – **Que aquí mi compañero y yo tenemos unos asuntos que atender con un ingrediente especial para pastel.** – Comento mientras le ponía el brazo sobre los hombros al latino, mientras este solo lo miraba molesto.

\- **¿Pastel?** – Pregunto Lily

\- **¡Nosotras queremos pastel!** – Gritaron al unísono las gemelas mientras comenzaban a saltar.

El peli naranja trago saliva, nervioso, no sabiendo que hacer, en tanto los otros tres chicos se dieron una palmada en la frente por la metida de pata que había dado. Los cuatro trataban de pensar en algo que pudiera sacarlos de esa situación.

\- **No pueden comer pastel.** – Les dijo Lincoln en tono serio.

\- **¿¡EH!? ¿¡POR QUE NO!?** – Preguntaron escandalizadas al mismo tiempo las tres rubias pequeñas.

\- **Pues… porque… este…**

\- **¡Porque es para el final de la fiesta!** – Grito Kevin lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero rápidamente los demás pudieron darle seguimiento.

\- **¡Si, eso!** – Fue el turno de Clyde de hablar. – **Y como lo más probable que termine muy tarde y como ustedes son muy jóvenes, lo más seguro es que terminen dormidas y no puedan comer nada.**

\- **¡Eso no es justo!** – Dijeron Lana y Lily al mismo tiempo de manera triste.

\- **Escúchame bien cabeza de zanahoria con cara de pizza.** – Lola se veía realmente molesta mientras avanzaba hacia Rusty. – **Como la princesa de esta casa, si hay un pastel dentro de ella ¡inmediatamente me pertenece el ochenta por ciento!** – Dijo después de que lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa.

Rusty recordaba como era de aterradora la princesa Loud cuando tenía seis años, y ahora con doce años, no parecía más que haber aumentado el nivel. Pero el peli naranja en vez de amedrentarse, había hecho lo que ni siquiera un loco suicida hubiera pensado hacer: enfrentarla.

\- **Ahora escúchame tu niña.** – El peli naranja no se dejaba amedrentar por Lola. – **Ya escuchaste las reglas, nadie come nada hasta que termine todo, y si tengo que ponerle cinco candados al horno, eso hare. Después de todo, según Lincoln, la única que sabe abrir candados es Leni, y ella no va a venir… ¿No va a venir, verdad?** – Se giró para mirar a Lincoln.

\- **No Rusty, Leni no va a venir.**

\- **Ahí lo tienes, así que, ¿qué tal si te vas a jugar con tus muñecas o algo así?** – Le dijo a la pequeña diva mientras la empujaba con el dedo apuntándole al pecho.

Lola rechinaba los dientes tan duro y fuerte que al latino y al moreno les dieron escalofríos en la espalda; sus ojos parecían querer lanzar fuego de las profundidades del infierno, incluso había una pequeña vena latiendo en una de sus sienes. Rusty no iba a admitirlo, pero realmente comenzaba a tener algo de miedo. La rubia parecía lista para lanzarse encima del chico cuando fue detenida por su hermana gemela.

\- **Cálmate Lola.** – Le dijo seriamente Lana. – **Si sigues así, lo que conseguirás es que no nos den nada.**

\- **Si hermana, por favor tranquilízate.** – Fue el turno de Lily de calmar a su hermana. – **Escucha, dijeron que probablemente estaríamos dormidas, si nos dormimos ahora hasta que empiece la fiesta, tal vez si logremos quedarnos despiertas hasta el final.**

Lincoln le iba a decir a Lily que no iba a pasar nada de eso, ya que ella y Lola tenían que estar en sus clases de ballet e irse a inscribir al concurso de belleza respectivamente, pero Lana había hablado antes de que pudiera decir siquiera algo.

\- **Tienes razón Lily.** – Le dijo la chica de la gorra a su hermanita mientras le acariciaba la cabeza provocando un sonrojo en la menor. – **Ven Lola, nosotras vamos a conseguir pastel, así sea bajo sus estúpidas reglas.**

Lola iba a refutar algo, pero al final solo soltó un suspiro y decidió seguir a sus hermanas hacia el piso de arriba. Hubo un momento en el que estaba subiendo las escaleras en el que se detuvo y miro al peli naranja a los ojos, para después pasar su pulgar varias veces por su cuello, amenazándolo. Rusty le devolvió haciendo señas de que estaría vigilándola. Lola volvió a seguir subiendo las escaleras; cuando la perdieron de vista y escucharon una puerta ser azotada los cuatro chicos soltaron el aire que no sabían que estaban reteniendo.

\- **Así es como se controla a una desquiciada.** – El peli naranja estaba orgulloso de cómo había manejado la situación. – **¡Eso Rusty Spokes!**

Escucho como los chicos soltaban un suspiro, por lo que giro su cabeza y los vio negando con la cabeza mientras tronaban sus dedos y sus nudillos.

\- **Oigan chicos ¿Qué están…?** – Intento preguntar que les pasaba, cuando fue interrumpido por tres fuertes zapes de parte de sus amigos. - **¿¡Y eso por qué fue!?** – Les grito indignado

\- **¡Por andar de bocón!**

\- _**¡Por andar de hocicón!**_

Fue lo que le gritaron Lincoln, Clyde y Kevin. A Rusty si le habían dolido los golpes que había recibido y aun enojado por el enfrentamiento con Lola, parecía disgustado con sus amigos y creía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a pelear con los otros chicos. Las chicas, viendo el peligro aproximarse, decidieron intervenir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

\- **Woah, tranquilos los cuatro, chicos.** – Dijo Luna separando a Rusty de los demás.

\- **Si, más vale que se calmen.** – Dijo Lynn mientras retenía a los otros tres.

Los chicos comenzaron a respirar lenta y profundamente, logrando tranquilizarse rápidamente y haciendo señas de que ya estaban bien.

\- **Bueno, ahora que ya se calmaron todos, ¿quiere alguien decirme a que se refería el chico con ingrediente especial para pastel?** – Pregunto Luna seriamente mirando a los chicos.

\- **Van a usar marihuana para hacer el pastel ¿no es así?** – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro jóvenes dieron un grito agudo de terror debido a la sorpresa, tanto fue así que Rusty había saltado a los brazos de Kevin, quien a su vez salto a los brazos de Lynn, pero a la deportista no parecía afectarle el peso extra que sostenía. Se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a la gótica de la familia, acompañada de su novio Rocky, el hermano menor de Rusty.

\- **¡LUCY!** – Gritaron todos.

\- **Suspiro.**

Empezaron a escucharse unos golpes en el techo, para después escuchar los gritos.

\- **¡Cierren la boca! ¡Algunas tratamos de dormir para más al rato!**

Todos se quedaron mirando el techo unos instantes en lo que creían que pasaba el peligro. Lynn había soltado al latino, haciendo que tanto el como el peli naranja cayeran al suelo, pero ninguno se quejó.

 **\- Cielos hermana. Catorce años conociéndote y aun haces a mi corazón saltar del pecho a la garganta.** – Le dijo Luna a modo de reproche, pero al mismo tiempo abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo, a lo cual la gótica correspondió, y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo a Rocky. – ¿ **A qué horas llegaron hermanita?**

\- **Suspiro. Siempre he sabido que muchas veces soy invisible para esta familia, pero nunca creí que mi oscuridad pudiera llegar a afectar a alguno de mis seres queridos. Lo siento Rocky, tal parece que tú también empezaras a ser olvidado por tu familia.** – El raro discurso melancólico de Lucy había dejado bastante extrañados a los demás, pero ya estaban acostumbrados, después de todo era Lucy. Rocky en cambio le hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto. – **Llegamos hace unos diez minutos.**

\- **¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu compañera de cuarto por trece años y tu hermana favorita?** – Lynn tenía los brazos abiertos y sacudía las manos, pero Lucy sabía que nada más lo hacía para molestarla, por lo que simplemente le dio la mano y le dio un ligero apretón. – **Rompes mi corazón Duquesa de la Oscuridad.** – Le dijo fingiendo abatimiento.

\- ¡ **Woah! ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Pastel Espacial!?** – Exclamo sorprendida Luna cuando recordó lo que había dicho Lucy anteriormente. – **¿¡Planean hacer Pastel Espacial!? ¿¡Que están dementes!?**

\- **¡Si, eh!** – Fue el turno de Lynn de sorprenderse al caer en cuanta de lo que se trataba. – **Además ¿de dónde piensan sacar la** _ **"maría"¨**_ **?**

Se quedaron calladas y giraron su vista hacia el chico latino, quien, cuando las miradas de ambas, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- _**"¡Oh que la fregada!"**_ **¡Que yo no la voy a conseguir! ¡El que va a conseguirla es Rusty!**

\- **Un momento. ¿Y ustedes dos como saben que es esa cosa?** – Les pregunto Lincoln a sus hermanas. – **Porque ni Clyde ni yo habíamos escuchado de esa cosa en nuestras vidas.**

Tanto a Lynn como Luna se les habían colorado las mejillas cuando comenzaron a tartamudear tratando de explicarse. Estuvieron así durante un minuto, hasta que se detuvieron, respiraron profundo y comenzaron a hablar.

\- **Bueno, tal vez en mi escuela, cuando se gana un partido muy importante, o mejor aún, la temporada; como que lo festejan a lo grande.**

\- **Si, bueno, digamos que los grandes músicos a veces necesitan inspiración para componer sus canciones, como cuando era una adolescen…** \- Se quedó con la palabra al aire cuando vio a sus hermanos mirarla fijamente, Lincoln y Lynn entrecerrando los ojos. – **No me vean así, se lo que piensan, pero juro por Mick Swagger que no probé nada hasta que volé del nido, lo juro.** – Levanto su mano haciendo un juramento.

Ninguno sabía si creerle a su hermana mayor, quien por su parte, estaba sudando mares. Al final Lincoln soltó un suspiro antes de volver.

\- **Bueno, igual no podemos hacer nada.** – Luna tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para que no la vieran soltar el aire que había retenido. – **A ver, ¿Y tú Lucy? ¿Cómo sabes lo que es eso? – Miro seriamente a su hermanita menor.**

\- **Suspiro. Tengo catorce años Lincoln, y a diferencia de los vagos, poco intelectuales y alérgicos al aseo personal a los cuales Luna llama ídolos o amigos…**

\- **¡OYE!**

\- **…los seres de la Oscuridad como yo no tenemos por qué andar en esas cosas. Conozco del tema porque una vez Haiku me conto que fue a visitar una prima suya en Ámsterdam. Me dijo que había ido a una cafetería porque quería algo dulce y termino pidiendo una rebanada de pastel llamado "pastel espacial". Después de que le diera el primer bocado no recordaba nada hasta la mañana siguiente, donde descubrió que había hecho los actos más viles, que ni siquiera el mayor ser maligno gótico se atrevería a hacer.** -

Un escalofrió había recorrido la espalda de la mayoría de los presentes, imaginándose que cosas tan retorcidas podría haber hecho esa chica que parecía igual o más seria que Lucy. Lincoln por otra parte hacia un esfuerzo titánico por no estallar a carcajadas, tal como había hecho antes, cuando las misma Haiku le conto lo mismo.

Una vez que le toco ser chaperón en una las citas nocturnas de Lucy y Rocky al club de poesía, Haiku se había acercado a él para platicar un rato; Lincoln no supo en que momento y por qué razón habían terminado hablando sobre hechos de los que se avergonzaban que habían cometido, cuando la chica nipona saco lo de su viaje a Ámsterdam. Le dijo que despertó al día siguiente de haber probado el pastel, tenía una jaqueca horrenda y un hambre que ni los nueve círculos del infierno repletos de comida podrían saciar, pero que lo peor llego cuando reviso su celular. Con horror descubrió que se había hecho una cuenta de Instagram, donde había subido videos de ella misma, en uno salía en un club nocturno bailando reggaetón y haciendo twerking junto a un grupo de desconocidos, en otro se veía lanzándose a un pozo de pelotas de colores en un parque de juegos infantiles, después otro donde era sacada por agentes de la policía; y el peor de todos, uno donde ella entraba a una tienda oficial de Mi Princesa Pony y compraba varios peluches de los personajes para después hablarles y hacerles mimos como si fueran reales.

La gótica oriental estaba devastada, creía que ni siquiera haciéndose el Harakiri podría recuperar aunque sea una pizca de su honor que había manchado la noche anterior. Estaba pensando en arrojarse al rio Amstel con una piedra amarrada al cuello, cuando dando una última mirada a la causa de su muerte, vio algo que le devolvió la esperanza. Todo su perfil, incluso país de registro, estaba registrado como coreano, y ella al ser japonesa, no había nadie que pudiera reconocerla. Agradecía al cielo y a sus padres haberla hecho estudiar idiomas, incluso llegando a ser poliglota, y también agradecía a los seres del averno el haberla cuidado en su estupidez, como para no haber dicho ni escrito nada en Ingles o Japonés, o si no, definitivamente estaría acabada.

Le había dicho que había borrado los videos, cerrado la cuenta de Instagram, incluso llego al extremo de formatear tanto su tarjeta de memoria como su teléfono para asegurarse de que no quedara nada que pudiera incriminarla en eso. También le dijo que desde ese momento prefería alejarse de cualquier cosa que pudiera alterar sus sentidos; también que, aparte de su prima, nadie más que él sabía sobre eso.

En el presente Lincoln seguía tratando de evitar reírse para que no sospecharan, pensando que estaría dispuesto a vender un riñón, su bazo y tres cuartos de su hígado por ver aunque sea uno de esos videos. Lucy se quedó observando a su hermano extrañado a su hermano, cuando la realización llego a ella.

\- **Discúlpenme, tengo algo que hacer en mi cuarto. Rocky acompáñame por favor.** – Dijo con prisa mientras tomaba la mano de su novio y sin esperar respuesta lo empezó a arrastrar hacia las escaleras.

\- **Eh… Claro.** – Dijo el peli naranja menor no teniendo otra opción. – **Avísame cuando ya te vayas a ir.** – Le dijo a su hermano mayor.

\- **¡Hey, no vayan a hacer cochinadas!** – Les grito Lynn

\- **¡Ni que fuera tú con Rogan!** – Le respondió Lucy dejando a una sonrosada Lynn, a un Lincoln rechinando los dientes, a los chicos mirando hacia otro lado y a Luna con la ceja levantada.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Lucy no pudo evitar formar una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro, la cual pudo ser notada por Rocky.

\- **Luce, reconozco esa expresión y se lo que estas pensando.** – Le dijo su novio después de soltar un suspiro. – **Andar de casamentera no te ha funcionado. Haiku sigue negando todo el tiempo sentir algo por él, y por lo que me has contado de tu hermano, con todo el respeto que se merece, es un cegatón de primera.**

\- **Suspiro. Ya lo sé Rocky, pero si Haiku le ha contado la verdad a Lincoln…**

\- **¿Verdad? ¿Cuál verdad?**

\- … **tal vez sea una señal para que por fin se den cuenta de que el alma bondadosa y blanca de Lincoln combina perfectamente con el alma oscura y atormentada de Haiku, y viceversa.**

\- **Suspiro. Si tú lo dices Luce.**

Lucy se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa más notoria, encantada de escuchar a su novio repetir su frase característica, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Acto seguido continuaron su camino hacia el cuarto de la gótica.

* * *

Si saben sumar dos mas dos, sabran que sigo un orden de actualización el cual es 1 Proyecto X-Loud 2 Son solo pesadillas 3 Noche de Rock inolvidable... en casos especiales, como lo fue Noche de Rock, si hay una idea que simplemente no me deja trabajar en las demás hasta plasmarla, pues lo hago, y si no es un one-shot, pues termina desplazando al que seguia en orden, digo esto por que me llega a suceder a menudo, por si esperaban un nuevo capitulo y termino saliendo con una mamada de subir otra historia.

J.K. Salvatori yo tenia planeado dejar "Bello Pecado" como one-shot, pero tu comentario que me saco una lagrimita, mas mi mente explosiva que saca ideas cuando debería estar concentrado en otras cosas cofcof estudiar ginecologia cofcof, tengo la idea para dos capítulos mas, con mas pasión, mas pecado, y mas lemmon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )


	7. Chapter 7

¡ESTOY VIVO!

* * *

Hacía poco más de una hora que Clyde, Rusty y Kevin habían abandonado la casa Loud para preparar lo que necesitaran y prepararse ellos mismos. Lincoln estaba en el jardín de su casa donde acomodaba algunas de las cosas que estarían afuera, recibiendo ayuda de Lynn y de Luna.

Su hermana menor Lisa acababa de llegar hacia unos quince minutos y se había encerrado en su cuarto a trabajar en algo desconocido para el peliblanco, sacando a Lily en el proceso, quien no tuvo más remedio que irse a tratar de dormirse a otro cuarto, se hubiera quedado con las gemelas, pero aun con siete años sabía que dormir con Lana significaba infectarse de algo por los animales con los que aun dormía la gemela mecánica, mientras que con Lola babeaba mucho y soltaba manotazos entre sueños.

Igualmente la gótica de la familia se había encerrado en su cuarto después de que Rocky se fuera, argumentando que necesitaba toda la paz posible que pudiera conseguir para poder realizar un ritual de unión de dos almas diferentes, pero que ella sabía dentro de su oscuro ser, que esas almas estaban destinadas y merecían estar juntas por el resto de sus vidas mortales. Sus tres hermanos mayores se le habían quedado mirando con una ceja levantada, sin saber que decir al respecto sobre lo que dijo. Lincoln y Luna miraron a Lynn a ver si ella podía darles una explicación sobre lo que había dicho, ya que ella era la que más había convivido con ella.

\- **La verdad no tengo la menor idea de que habla, siempre es así con ella.** – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cargando más cosa en sus brazos. – **Solo trata de no traer nada del tamaño de un Gremlin o más grande.** – Dijo sin voltearla a ver.

\- **Suspiro. Lynn, los Gremlins son solo creaturas inventadas por los humanos del siglo XX que no sabían cómo explicar las descomposturas de la maquinaria y los accidentes aéreos**. – Le contesto como si hubiera dicho la tontería más grande que haya escuchado.

\- **Aja, claro. ¿Y supongo que un vampiro todo viejo, feo y melancólico que se enamoró de una joven es cien por ciento real, no?** – Dijo en voz baja no queriendo ser escuchada… lo cual obviamente no funciono porque un segundo después sintió como un objeto golpeaba su cabeza y cuando cayó miro que era uno de los zapatos de la gótica. Se había girado para encararla, pero Lucy ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro como era costumbre en ella. – **Ah no, esto no acaba aquí duquesa oscura, vas a ver cómo te…**

La deportista ya estaba encaminándose hacia la casa mientras se remangaba y se tronaba los nudillos, cuando fue detenida por sus hermanos, cada uno sosteniéndola de un brazo, evitando que empezara una pelea con la gótica y destrozaran la casa… antes de tiempo.

\- **¡Suéltenme traidores! ¡Suéltenme para que pueda enseñarle una lección a esa espeluznante rara!** – Lynn se sacudía tratando de liberarse del agarre de sus hermanos.

\- **¡Con un demonio Lynn ya cálmate!** – Lincoln se esforzaba en mantener sujeta a su hermana. – **Además tú fuiste la que comenzó.**

\- **Linc tiene razón hermana. Además ya sabes cómo se pone Lucy con sus cosas**. – La rockera también trataba de mantener a raya a la deportista.

Estuvieron así unos diez minutos hasta que la cabeza de la menor de las castañas ahí presentes se enfrió y pudieron continuar arreglando lo necesario.

…

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando tocaron la puerta de enfrente, Lincoln había ido a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Clyde quien estaba acompañado de sus padres, quienes cargaban varias bolsas.

\- **Eh… Hola señor y señor McBride**. – Dijo Lincoln sorprendido de encontrar a los padres de su amigo. – **No esperaba verlos aquí.**

\- **Solo venimos a dejar a nuestro hombrecito para que se divierta, además que hemos traído algunas cosas que quizás les pudieran servir.** – Le respondió Harold levantando las manos con algunas bolsas que cargaba.

\- **Ja, ja, ja, no se hubieran molestado.** – Lincoln estaba un poco avergonzado. Miro a su amigo pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- **No te preocupes Lincoln, sabemos que ustedes y Clyde solo quieren divertirse. –** Respondió Howard restándole importancia. – **Además, no es como si nosotros no hubiéramos sido jóvenes. Hubieran visto cómo se puso Harold cuando termino su carrera. Yo iba en otra facultad y tres años por debajo, y al día siguiente de su graduación hasta nosotros nos enteramos.** – Se rio el señor McBride, burlándose de su esposo.

\- **Ok, suficiente. Howie, por que no vas al auto por el barril**. – Le dijo Harold molesto por las palabras de su esposo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- **Claro que si osito marrón.** – Contesto con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia. – **Ven a ayudarme hijo, por favor.**

\- **Eh, seguro.** – Clyde sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su estupor y siguió a su padre pelirrojo.

Lincoln se había quedado en la puerta junto a Harold, este último solo negando con la cabeza, mientras veía a los otros dos caminar hacia el auto. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por el señor Harold.

\- **Una vez, solo ocurrió una vez y nadie me deja olvidarlo.** – Suspiro derrotado. – **¿Quieres un consejo Lincoln? Nunca hagas un circuito de obstáculos después de haber tomado sustancias desconocidas.**

\- **Eh… O-key.** – Fue la única respuesta que dio al no saber qué otra cosa responder.

Cuando regreso su vista hacia donde se habían ido Clyde con su padre, los vio regresando con algo que casi le provoca ahogarse con su saliva. Entre Howard y Clyde llevaban cargando un barril mediano de acero. No fue hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a el, que salió de su estupor.

\- **Eh… Señor McBride, no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿Qué es eso?** – Pregunto el peliblanco señalando el barril.

\- **Esto mi estimado Padawan, es un barril de cerveza artesanal cuya receta les robe a mis padres cuando me corrieron de casa cuando les dije que era gay**. – A pesar de sus palabras, Howard no parecía nada afectado.

\- **Oh… Yo lo siento, no lo sabía.** – Lincoln no tenía palabras.

\- **No te preocupes Lincoln, eso realmente ya es agua pasada.** – Le contesto con una sonrisa. – **Dolió al principio, pero ahora estoy felizmente casado con mi osito marrón, además de tener un maravilloso hijo.**

Tanto Clyde como Harold miraban felices y orgullosos a Howard; el peliblanco también estaba feliz y se alegraba de que el señor McBride pudo ser feliz a pesar de su difícil juventud.

\- **Me alegro por usted.** – Acto seguido el hámster en su cabeza comenzó a girar en su rueda, haciendo que cayera en cuenta sobre lo que había dicho Howard. – **Un momento ¿cerveza?**

\- **Así es Lincoln. Howie había decido empezar a prepararla para celebrar cuando ustedes y Clyde se fueran a la Universidad.** \- Harold le explicaba las cosas tranquilamente. – **Pero confiamos lo suficiente en ustedes como para que la usen en su evento.**

\- **Wow, realmente estoy sorprendido, señores McBride.** – Eso realmente no se lo esperaba. – **Pero siendo honesto, Clyde no es exactamente la persona que mejor resiste el alcohol…**

\- **¡Oye!** – Exclamo el moreno con gafas, provocando una leve risa en ambos padres al recordar ciertos eventos sucedidos en el pasado.

 **\- … ¿Pero está seguro de que quiere dejar un barril de cerveza para una fiesta con el montón de adolescentes alocados?**

\- **Ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes por eso Lincoln.** – Movía la mano restándole importancia. – **He experimentado un poco con la receta y he conseguido que sepa igual de buena con un ínfimo grado de alcohol, que hasta Clyde podría beberla sin ningún problema.**

\- **¡Papá!** – Aun con su piel morena, se alcanzaba a notar como Clyde se avergonzaba.

Estuvieron riéndose a cuestas de Clyde por casi cinco minutos, mientras que el moreno nada más estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando al peliblanco con el ceño fruncido con un rostro que gritaba "¡Traidor!".

\- **Ah… Ok, entonces supongo que puedo aceptar su regalo.** – Dijo el peliblanco después de recuperarse de la risa. – **Muchísimas gracias señores McBride.**

\- **No hay de que Lincoln. ¿Necesitas ayuda para meterlo a tu cocina?** – Pregunto Harold

\- **Nah, le pediré ayuda a Lynn aprovechando que está aquí.**

\- **Lo imaginábamos cuando vimos los moretones de Clyde al llegar a casa.** – Howard le sonrió a ambos chicos. - **Bueno, supongo entonces que nosotros nos vamos retirando**.

\- **Pórtense bien y no destruyan la casa.** – Se despidió Harold junto a su esposo, para después dirigirse a su auto y marcharse a casa.

Lincoln llamo a su hermana deportista para que los ayudara, y entre los tres, pero principalmente Lynn, pudieron llevar el enorme barril metálico a la cocina de la casa. Queriendo ser siempre la primera, Lynn fue por un tarro que tenía su padre por ahí y se sirvió de una manera que parecía que tuviera una maestría en eso.

\- **¿Qué? Ya te había dicho que en mi escuela celebran a lo grande las victorias.** – Dijo viendo las bocas abiertas de los chicos. Acto seguido le dio un buen trago al tarro, para acto seguido retirarlo rápidamente mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente y un bigote de espuma se formaba en su labio. - **¡Dios mío! Realmente esta buena.** – Después se bebió el resto de una sentada y soltó un suspiro.

\- **¡A ver!** – Lincoln le quito el tarro a su hermana y se sirvió el también, de una manera más burda haciendo que fuera mucha espuma, pero no le importó. - **¡Rayos, realmente esta buena!** – Dijo quedando igual de impactado que se hermana por su sabor.

\- **Traten de dejar para más al rato, que no es solo para ustedes.** – Dijo divertido Clyde viendo las intenciones de los Loud de querer beber más. – **Yo por otra parte no voy a tomar de esa. Hoy será la noche en que derrote a Ronnie Anne y Kevin en el concurso de beber.** – Decía confiado mientras saltaba, lanzaba golpes al aire y se tronaba los nudillos y el cuello… Soltando un quejido lastimero cuando hizo el último con rapidez.

Tanto Lincoln como Lynn se quedaron mirando a Clyde sin ninguna expresión en particular, luego mirarse entre ellos un instante, dar un asentimiento de cabeza y empezar a andar por caminos separados.

\- **Veré si tenemos los ingredientes para un "levanta-muertos" nivel Clyde.** – Dijo la deportista mientras buscaba cosas por las alacenas.

\- **Pondré el número de la clínica de intoxicaciones en el marcado rápido.** – El peliblanco se dirigió hacia el teléfono de la casa.

\- **¡Oigan, eso ofende!** – Dijo indignado, pero fue totalmente ignorado para su desgracia.

…

Paso media hora más cuando la puerta de la entrada fue golpeada nuevamente, anunciando la llegada de alguien más. Una vez más Lincoln fue abrir la puerta, encontrándose ahora con Rusty y Rocky al frente, y Kevin y sus dos hermanas menores detrás de ellos. Mientras que las dos adolescentes latinas se veían alegres, el muchacho tenía una cara de desprecio. En sus manos enguantadas llevaba una charola con lo que parecía varias rebanadas de pastel de chocolate. Algo en su interior le decía que ese "postre" tenía algo que ver con el humor del joven mexicano.

\- **No se queden ahí, pasen.** – Dijo el peliblanco haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar.

\- **Gracias.** – Comentaban los demás mientras iban pasando.

\- **¿Lincoln, puedo usar tu horno?** – Pregunto serio el chico latino alzando levemente la bandeja.

\- **Claro adelante**.

Las hermanas de Lincoln y Clyde se acercaron para saludar a los recién llegados, Luna y Lynn inhalaron con fuerza cuando Kevin pasó cerca de ellas al dirigirse a la cocina, haciéndoseles agua en la boca por el delicioso aroma a chocolate que emanaba de las rebanadas de pastel; si no fuera porque sabían del "ingrediente especial" ya estarían devorándolos sin piedad. Eso, sumado al rostro del latino, no ayudaba en nada a que quisieran acercarse a ese postre.

\- **¡Lynn!** – Grito Jessica, la hermana de quince años de Kevin, mientras corría a abrazar a la chica deportista.

\- **¡Pero si es Killer Jess!** – La recibió Lynn con un abrazo. Después la tomo de los hombros para separarla y comenzó a inspeccionarla. – **Pero mírate nada más, estas en genial forma. ¿Has estado haciendo la rutina que te deje? ¿Has estado usando a tu hermano como muñeco de práctica?** – Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- **La respuesta de la primera pregunta es si, y la de la segunda es cuatro veces a la semana.** – Le respondió la latina.

 **\- Que bien, se nota que ha mejorado su resistencia, ya aguanto más de 10 minutos jugando conmigo.** – Dijo la deportista Loud mientras asentía con la cabeza, satisfecha. – **Eso le servirá en el futuro.**

\- **Eso explicaría porque cuando llego a la casa estaba todo golpeado y lleno de tierra.** – Se empezó a reír de su hermano al imaginárselo gritando y llorando como un bebé. Lynn se le unió en la carcajada, haciendo que el latino gruñera por lo bajo.

Luna, que se llevaba bien con el chico, se acercó a él y lo abrazo poniendo el brazo por encima de sus hombros.

\- **¿Qué sucede Kevs?** – Lo sacudió levemente. – **No te había visto tan serio, molesto y decaído desde que Luan dijo que tenía novio.** – Soltó mientras le picaba las costillas con el codo juguetonamente.

Todos lo que la escucharon comenzaron a reírse, haciendo que el enojo del latino mayor bajara levemente para ser cambiado por vergüenza al notarse como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

\- **¿Por qué no le preguntas al cabeza de zanahoria que esta allá?** – Le contesto secamente mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Rusty.

\- **Ja. Ja. Cabeza de zanahoria. Ja. Ja. Como me haces reír.** – Fue la contestación sarcástica del pelinaranja.

\- **Suficiente los dos.** – Dijo Lincoln poniendo el orden con sus amigos. – **Cuéntanos que fue lo que paso Kevin.**

Y así el latino empezó su relato de como Rusty y el habían ido a conseguir el ingrediente especial a la casa de un comerciante que el pelinaranja conocía. Menciono que mientras esperaban a que trajera el paquete, ambos divisaron un gnomo de jardín levantando el dedo medio. Rusty creyó que sería una excelente mascota para la fiesta por lo cual quería hurtarlo, pero Kevin le dijo que no lo hiciera. Hubo un momento en el que comenzaron a forcejear por él, y en un descuido, el pelinaranja lo jalo con tanta fuerza que lo lanzo al aire. El latino tuvo que arrojarse al piso para evitar que se estrellara, cuando el vendedor apareció y pregunto enojado qué hacía con la figura. El pobre chico casi se caga del susto e invento rápidamente una excusa de que vio cómo se iba a caer y se había lanzado para evitarlo. El traficante lo observo severamente unos segundo para después echarse a reír mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Le agradeció enormemente el gesto diciendo que el gnomo tenía como trescientas dosis de éxtasis, que de regarse en el suelo se hubieran contaminado y ya no hubieran servido, que lo más probable es que se hubiera puesto furioso y que en su rabieta les hubiera cortado el cuello a ambos y arrojado sus cuerpos a un rio. Le entrego el paquete de "maría" a Rusty y los acompaño hasta la puerta, sin dejar de reír fuertemente. Durante todo ese tiempo, a Kevin no le habían dejado de temblar las piernas.

No satisfecho con hacer así de miserable al mexicano, el pelinaranja le dijo que tenían que hacer el pastel en su casa. Se iba a negar rotundamente ya que sus padres estaban en la casa, pero el joven Spokes le dijo que le ayudaría a evitar que sus padres se enteraran de lo que estaban haciendo… Esa ayuda termino en que ocho veces su madre y cinco su padre estuvieran a punto de descubrir lo que estaban haciendo, siendo salvados solamente por la intervención de Jessica y Laura, sus hermanas menores.

\- **Me has causado más dolores de cabeza este día que en tres años Rusty Spokes.** – Dijo el latino después de terminar su relato.

\- **Pfft. Sabes que me adoras Sánchez, yo soy el que le da emoción a tu vida.** – Le contesto Rusty despectivamente.

\- _**"Güey",**_ **te vendería al Diablo por un elo…** \- Se detuvo de seguir discutiendo y se quedo mirando hacia la nada con el ceño fruncido. Unos segundos después soltó un suspiro y volvió a hablar. - **¿Podrían pasarme tres cojines, por favor?** – Les pidió a los que estaban mas cerca de sillón.

\- **Para que necesitas los…** \- Después de pasarle los cojines Lincoln quería aclarar su duda, pero fue rápidamente callado por el latino.

Kevin les había pedido a todos que guardaran el máximo silencio posible; cuando lo hicieron, pudieron escuchar unos leves sonidos provenientes de la cocina. El latino se acerco lo mas rápido y silenciosamente posible para después plantarse en la entrada de un salto y comenzar a lanzar los cojines, inmediatamente después se escucharon tres golpes, seguidos de tres quejidos agudos. Todos se adentraron en la cocina y vieron a las gemelas y a Lily en el suelo.

- **¡Lana, te dije que te dieras prisa!** – Lola se quejaba mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- **¡No te desquites conmigo princesa!** – Lana ya estaba arriba y se sobaba la cabeza, que era donde ruido había golpeado el cojín. – **Era Lily la que estaba haciendo mucho ruido.**

\- **¡No puedo soportarlo mas, necesito un trozo de ese pastel!** – La mas pequeña de las Loud había gritado desesperada y se había lanzado a tratar de abrir la puerta del horno, y al no poder hacerlo comenzó a morderla.

Todos los demás vieron que la razón de que no pudiera abrir la puerta era porque había un candado asegurándola; tirada por ahí, también había una cagueta para cortar metal. Todos regresaron a ver al latino y este lanzo un suspiro de cansancio.

\- **Me imagine que una situación así podría llegar a suceder, por lo que había venido preparado.** – Menciono refiriéndose al candado que cerraba el horno mientras jalaba a Lily y la alejaba de ahí, evitando que se lastimara sus dientes. La menor de los Loud se revolvía entre sus brazos tratando de liberarse. – **Aunque admito que olvidé por completo a Lana y sus habilidades con las herramientas.**

La pequeña mecánica se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a otra parte con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas. A las rubias más pequeñas de la familia les encantaba cuando alguien mas ajeno a ellos elogiara sus habilidades particulares.

\- **Oye hermano, tengo una duda.** – Pregunto Laura mientras levantaba la mano.

\- **No hay necesidad de levantar la mano Lau, pero dime.**

\- **Si pudiste escuchar a las gemelas aun estando en otra habitación, ¿porqué sigues gritando cuando Lucy se aparece?**

\- **Eso es algo que a mi también me gustaría saber.** – Dijo una voz detrás del grupo de gente.

Todos, a excepción de Rocky y Laura, gritado del susto. Lily que había seguido pataleando todo el tiempo ahora se aferraba al cuerpo del latino, y las gemelas se habían abrazado a cada de sus piernas. Kevin por su parte se había lanzado con todo y niñas a los brazos de Luna quien estaba respirando agitadamente; Clyde y Jessica estaban con los ojos llorosos detrás de un Lincoln pálido y tembloroso; Lynn se había ido de espaldas al tropezarse con una mesita y Rusty estaba en el suelo inmóvil con la mano hecha puño sobre su corazón.

\- **Suspiro.** – Fue lo único que dijo la gótica apareciendo ante todos finalmente.

\- **¡Lucy!** – Gritaron molestos todos los que casi habían muerto de un paro cardíaco.

\- **Holis Lu.** – Saludo con una sonrisa la menor de las latinas.

\- **Hola cielo.** – Ese fue Rocky.

\- **Hola Lau, hola cariño.** – Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla respectivamente.

Los demás que estaban empezaron a refunfuñar por lo bajo mientras se reponian y comenzaban a dispersarse por la casa para hacer cualquier otra cosa, dejando a Lucy, Rocky y Laura solos en la cocina.

\- **¿Y? ¿Pudiste completar tu ritual de unión para Lincoln y Haiku?** – Pregunto Rocky, -queriendo saber el resultado del experimento de su novia, aunque el no creyera mucho en esas cosas.

\- **¡Oh si, muchas gracias por preguntar! Ahora algo sucederá, aunque desconozco el que, que los unirá por el resto de sus vidas mortales. La verdad es que se merecen el uno al otro.** – Aunque su sonrisa fuera diminuta, por dentro estaba la mar de contenta. Sabía sus diferencias se complementarían y serian felices. Además, con una madre gótica, seria mas fácil, en un futuro, guiar a sus sobrinos por el camino de la oscuridad. Nada la emocionaba mas que ser la maestra de unas almas jóvenes.

\- **Eh Lucy, se te esta escurriendo la saliva.** – Escucho decir a su novio.

La gótica salió de su ensoñación y se toco la mejilla, sintiéndola húmeda, provocando que sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

\- **Siento mucho que hayan tenido que ver eso.** – Su voz se oía avergonzada mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta de tela que traía con ella. – **No es algo que me suceda a menudo.**

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye! – La pequeña mexicana había comenzado a saltar. – **Ya que estas haciendo rituales de unión, ¿podrías hacer uno para mi hermano y Luan? Siento que si las cosas siguen como van, se van a terminar casando entre ellos cuatro.** – Saco la lengua, no gustándole lo que se había imaginado.

\- **Se a que te refieres. Esa fue una de las razones por las que lo hice. Prefiero que las uniones carnales entre dos o mas hombres se queden en las historias que leo o escribo.** – Lau había sacado la lengua asqueada mientras que a Rocky un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. – **Pero no se si sea buena idea hacer otro ritual el mismo día, los resultados podrían alterarse.**

\- **¿Y que tal por tres barras grandes del chocolate suizo de mi hermana?** – Le mostró las barras que Jessica compraba por internet.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, los chocolates habían desaparecido de su mano y Lucy no se veía por ningún lado de la cocina. Rocky estaba sorprendido de que no pudiera haberla visto irse, siendo casi siempre el primero en percatarse tanto de su llegada como de su salida.

\- **¿Acaso están esperando una invitación?** – Lucy se había asomado por el portal que daba a la sala, con chocolate embarrado en la boca. – **Andando, que entre mas rápido termine este _amarre_ , mas rápido puedo disfrutar este dulce pecaminoso como se debe.** – Volvió a desaparecer, de vuelta a su cuarto.

\- **¿ _Amarre_?** – Pregunto Rocky.

\- **¡Oye, quiero que ambos se quieran, no que mi hermano se vuelva idiota cuando esta junto a Luan… mas de lo que ya se pone!** – Gritaba la mexicana mientras corría hacia la habitación de la gótica.

\- **¡Ya enserio chicas! ¿Qué es un _amarre_?** – Decía el pelinaranja detrás de ellas.


End file.
